


Three Shining Suns

by 88exile



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88exile/pseuds/88exile
Summary: Haunted by ghosts of the past, Leo deals with his problems the only way he knows how—with magic.Takumi just wants his trip to Nohr to be normal.(Takes place Post-Birthright and contains heavy spoilers)
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Comments: 37
Kudos: 57





	1. come into the water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [imalright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright) for beta reading! (Pssst, check out their latest Fates fic. You won't regret it!!)

The war between Nohr and Hoshido ended when the tyrannical king Garon finally met his demise. Next in line for the throne was Prince Xander, but due to his untimely death, the crown was passed down to the second eldest, Camilla. Struggling to cope with the loss of her eldest brother and youngest sister, Camilla abdicated her responsibility as Queen, leaving her younger brother Leo to take her place. Having been abandoned by his last living family member, Leo accepted the black crown, marking the beginning of his lonely reign as the King of Nohr. 

* * *

_King Ryoma,_

_I have a proposal for you regarding the continued relationship between Hoshido and Nohr. I believe both countries would benefit from having an ambassador here to represent Hoshido and oversee diplomatic affairs. If you know of someone well-versed on government matters that would be willing to temporarily take up residence in Nohr, I ask that you send them to Castle Krakenburg at your earliest convenience. All expenses will be taken care of during the duration of their stay._

_Many of the Nohrian citizens are still close-minded when it comes to accepting Hoshidans as our allies. I will do everything in my power to change their opinions and work towards a bright new era of peace and acceptance, but I cannot do it alone. Please take my offer into consideration._

_Sincerely,_

_Leo, King of Nohr_

The letter was stamped with the King's seal. Although the handwriting looked more hurried than usual, it still resembled the elaborate cursive that decorated the pages of the most recent letters from King Leo. As far as he could tell, it was a genuine request. He quickly skimmed over the words once more, making sure he understood everything correctly. 

It didn't take long for Ryoma to make a decision. He already had someone in mind who would be perfect for the job.

* * *

“Absolutely not.” 

Takumi didn't hesitate to decline his older brother’s request. He heard the words “live in Nohr” and his mind was already made up. Nohr was cold and overcast no matter the time of year. The soil was hardly capable of producing anything green. It was a miracle anyone managed to survive there at all. 

"Takumi, listen to me. This isn't just about doing something for the good of Nohr. The safety and well-being of our people here in Hoshido will be directly affected by any political turmoil that Nohr suffers,” Ryoma lectured. 

He must have noticed he was starting to sound like Father used to; his tone lightened up as he continued. “I wouldn't trust this duty to just anyone. You've already proven yourself on the battlefield, but I know that is not all you have to offer. With a mind as sharp as yours, I believe you'd make an excellent advisor.” Ryoma gave a pleading smile, but it did nothing to change his decision. “And don't think I haven't noticed the latest subject you've been studying. Or are those Nohrian history books in your room just for decoration?” 

“Anyone can read a book...” Takumi mumbled. “Look, if you're trying to get rid of me, that’s fine. But please don't send me to Nohr.” He hated how whiny he sounded, but he hated the idea of living in Nohr even more. It didn't help that he wasn't exactly fond of the new king. Just from the few interactions he had with Leo during Ryoma’s coronation was enough to know the two of them would never get along. Surely these diplomatic affairs could be handled via letter? Did he _have_ to go to Nohr?

“I'm not trying to get rid of you. Is that what you think this is about?” Ryoma raised his voice again. “This isn't a punishment, Takumi. It’s an opportunity. I'm asking you not as a king, but as your brother. Will you at least consider it?”

Takumi didn't answer right away. _An opportunity._ Ryoma’s words replayed in his mind. Now that his brother was king, he was constantly preoccupied with all of the responsibilities that came along with the title. Hinoka was busy commanding her own fleet of Falcon Knights and even Sakura had found her place by focusing on her medical studies. That just left Takumi. 

Although he assisted Ryoma from time to time, he never felt as if he had a purpose of his own to fulfill. It was unlikely that being an advisor to the King of Nohr would be his purpose, but he owed it to his brother to at least be open-minded. Otherwise, he might never be able to escape the shadows of his siblings. _This isn't a punishment, it’s an opportunity_ , he repeated in his head.

“One month, including travel time.” 

Ryoma’s eyes lit up at the implication of Takumi’s words. “Thank you, Takumi. I wouldn't ask you to do something if I didn't whole-heartedly believe you could do it.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He looked away in embarrassment at the sudden praise. Ryoma clapped a hand on his shoulder before taking his leave. Takumi let out a long sigh as soon as he was sure his brother was out of earshot.

“One month…”

* * *

Convincing Hinata to accompany him was easy, but Oboro wasn't so easily swayed. Her reasoning was that she had her clothing business to take care of, but Takumi knew the truth. Both her parents lost their lives to Nohrians and it was difficult to let go of her grudges. Losing his mother in a similar manner, he understood how she felt, but his duties as a prince left him without the luxury of choice. He was going to Nohr and there was no getting out of it now. 

Another long sigh escaped him as he stuffed one of Oboro’s outfits into his bag, thinking about how she’d probably kill him if she saw the way he was wrinkling her precious handiwork. 

They left in the afternoon with plans to stop at an inn somewhere in between the two countries. A few of the castle staff accompanied them, but once they arrived in Nohr, it would only be Hinata and himself. If there was a trap waiting for them they would be grossly outnumbered. His brother must have already taken that into consideration before sending him off. Whatever was in that letter must have been really convincing if it was worth putting his life in danger.

* * *

Despite being the middle of the day, the lighting was dim inside the King’s office. A lit candle on the corner of the desk was the only light source other than a sliver of daylight that peeked through a crack in the curtains, serving no purpose other than to accentuate the dust in the air. Leo dipped a quill in the inkwell that rested on top of a stack of unread documents. The sound of his quill scratching against parchment was soothing, following the same rhythm as he signed his name over and over. Or rather, it _would_ be soothing if there wasn't a constant nagging in his ear.

“Are you even reading what you're signing?” It was a voice Leo knew by heart, the formal tone doing little to disguise the condescending nature of the question. He didn't bother looking up from his work or responding. Once the ink was dry, he flipped over the page and moved on to the next one.

“If you did read it, you'd know that the Duke of Cheve would never agree to those terms and conditions. You're not cut out for this.” 

Leo still didn't answer. His eyes scanned over the next set of documents, trying hard to stay focused.

“You know, If I were king, I would—”

“But you're NOT king, Xander! You never will be!” He stood up abruptly as he yelled, tipping over his desk chair in the process. As he slammed his palms against the desk, the stack of papers that was holding up the inkwell tumbled over. A pool of black liquid covered the trade agreement Leo had just finished signing. “This is your fault!” He snapped again. 

“In my opinion, the trade agreement looks better that way.” Xander eyed the giant ink stain that was still being absorbed by the pages. 

"Big brother, is everything alright? I heard yelling.” Blonde ringlets accompanied the childish face that peeked around the corner of the office doorway. 

Leo calmed down enough to speak quietly. “Not now, Elise. This doesn't concern you.” 

“You always say that.” The young girl was on the verge of tears now. “Why won't you look at me anymore, big brother?” she sniffled. 

“Please, both of you. Just leave me alone.” He pleaded, still refusing to look up from his desk. 

“You are alone, Leo. Even Camilla didn’t want to stay with—” 

“SHUT UP!” Leo screamed, interrupting Xander before he could finish his sentence. He shoved the remaining papers off his desk and onto the floor in anger. 

“Milord, is everything alright?” 

When Leo looked up Niles was standing in the doorway, eyeing the disaster of paperwork that covered the floor. There was no use in trying to make excuses; his retainer would see right through any lie that came out of his mouth. Instead, he frowned apologetically. Niles nodded his acceptance before the two of them started cleaning up the mess in silence.

* * *

There were no traps nor an ambush waiting for them. The castle guards let Takumi and his party through with no trouble. A pair of maids collected their bags and took them to their rooms once everything was unloaded. A familiar man with an eyepatch greeted them inside of the main hall who Takumi recognized as one of the men who fought alongside Leo during the war. One of his retainers.

“Greetings, Prince Takumi. Welcome to Castle Krakenburg.” He bowed and introduced himself as Niles. After a number of pleasantries were exchanged, it was straight to business. 

“I know you're probably tired from your travels, but I request that you speak with King Leo before retiring to your room for the night.” It seemed like a simple enough request. Takumi nodded before following Niles to the throne room.

“And just as fair warning, I have not yet informed King Leo of your arrival. He doesn't know anyone is here to help him.”

“I thought the king himself requested assistance?” 

“No, it was none other than yours truly that sent the letter.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “My brother told me it has the King's seal on it.” 

“It did.” 

“So you forged the letter?!” Takumi raised his voice but Niles promptly hushed him. 

“I did what I had to with the best interests of King Leo in mind. It wasn't my intention to lie to you, but do understand that some things cannot be written on paper. You never know who’s reading, Prince Takumi.” The way Niles purred his name made him uncomfortable. 

“Tell me what it is you're hiding. If you want me to trust you, I need to know what’s really going on.” Takumi stopped in his tracks, reaching his hand behind his shoulder to rest threateningly on Fujin Yumi. Hinata reactively put a hand on the hilt of his katana, mimicking the action. 

“You don't need to draw your weapon to get me to talk. I'd gladly do anything you asked of me.” Niles said with the same seductive purr in his voice. This guy was insistent on making his skin crawl and he hoped that not everybody in Nohr was this creepy. “I'd prefer to let you see for yourself before I give an explanation.” 

“Alright.” Takumi took his hand off his weapon and his retainer did the same. “But no weird shit or we’re leaving without second thought.” 

“No weird shit. Noted.” If one eye wasn't covered, he could have sworn the man just winked at him. 

As they approached the entrance to the throne room Niles held up a hand, signaling for them to stop. 

“King Leo is in his office. It’s the first door to the right of the throne,” He explained. “I ask that only Prince Takumi goes in.” 

“My retainer goes where I go,” Takumi protested. 

“He can wait outside the room. Is that fair?” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hinata nod, so he also nodded in agreement. “Good. Then I suppose I should tell you the true reason why I requested Hoshido’s help.” Niles hesitated. His usual flirtatious smirk was replaced with a more serious expression and his voice quieted to almost a whisper. “King Leo is...unwell. I fear that the council will deem him unfit to rule if things continue like they have been.”

“What do you mean ‘unwell’?” Takumi matched the volume of Niles’s whisper.

“You’ll see what I mean soon enough. But my main concern is what will happen if the council members start making decisions in his place. The council is mostly made up of high-ranking nobles who don't exactly have the best interests of Nohr or Hoshido in mind. They only concern themselves with filling their own pockets.” 

When Takumi didn't say anything, Niles kept talking. “A Hoshidan ambassador is something that the council will have a hard time denying since it’s good for publicity. It was the easiest way for me to request help without drawing suspicion.”

“Then what do you need me to do?” 

“Everything in my letter was still true. You'll be working with King Leo and the council on improving foreign relations. But the other thing I ask is a more...personal request.” Niles leaned in closer. “I ask that during your time here, you act as a friend to King Leo. I think having someone new around here will do him some good.”

“You seriously brought me all the way here because he couldn't make any friends of his own? Why can't you be his friend?” 

“Of course I consider him a dear friend, but I serve him first and foremost. If I spent all day being friendly with him, I'd have no time to do the more unsavory things that need to be done around here.” 

Takumi wasn't sure if he wanted to know the details; he just nodded. 

“I'm afraid we must part ways now. Please, take my request into consideration, Prince Takumi.” Niles bowed before taking his leave.

“I have a bad feeling about this, Lord Takumi,” Hinata frowned. 

“I do, too. Stay alert and if you hear anything suspicious, don't hesitate to come in.”

The door to the King’s office was ajar. Takumi knocked on it gently out of courtesy. 

“King Leo?” He called out. The door creaked open as his knuckles made contact with the wood. Before he entered the room, he paused. It occurred to him that he really didn't know what to say to Leo. Part of him wanted to turn around now and go back to Hoshido, but he knew he'd never live it down if he failed his job here. There was no choice but to try to make things work. It was only for a month, he reminded himself. One day down, twenty-nine more to go.

After receiving no response, he opened the door the rest of the way. As he stepped into the room, his first concern was the strong, alcoholic scent that violated his nostrils. His second concern was Leo, who was face down at his desk, completely unmoving. At first glance, he might have thought he was looking at a corpse, but the not-so-quiet snores told him otherwise. Softly, Takumi called his name once more to see if he would wake up. When there was still no response, he started walking towards the desk, stepping over the occasional piece of paper or empty glass bottle that littered the floor. Once he was close enough he placed a hand on Leo’s shoulder and shook him gently. Startled by the sudden contact, Leo jolted upright. 

He blinked a few times before the recognition sank in. “Prince Takumi?” 

Finally getting a glimpse of Leo’s face, Takumi noticed he had dark circles underneath his eyes. His cheekbones looked hollow compared to when they last saw each other at Ryoma’s coronation. Blonde hair darkened by sweat was stuck to his forehead, no longer held back by his usual black headband. Takumi had seen corpses that looked more alive than Leo did. 

“Are you here to haunt me as well? I didn't expect that.” Leo was still looking in his direction, but his eyes were glassy and unfocused, like he wasn't actually seeing Takumi. 

“Haunt you? What are you talking about?” He subconsciously took a few steps back from the desk. Before he got too far, Leo grabbed tightly onto his wrist.

“A pulse. Hmm, so you really are here. That's even more unexpected.” 

“I'm here on behalf of Hoshido to temporarily assist you with diplomacy, Your Majesty.” The formal title felt strange on his tongue.

“I don't need help. You may leave.” Not bothering to make eye contact as he spoke, Leo continued on with his work like he wasn't just passed out on his desk a few minutes ago. 

“Now hold on a second.” Takumi put his palm down on the desk harder than intended. The _thud_ against the wood made Leo flinch, but he still didn't look up from his work. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily. And you never answered my question.” 

“I don't recall what it was, sorry,” He brushed him off again. Takumi was starting to get annoyed. It took a lot of self-control to reign in his temper and Leo was pushing his limits.

“What was all that talk about me haunting you? Why were you asleep at your desk just now?”

“First of all, you only asked one of those questions. Secondly, it really doesn't concern you. If anything, I believe I am owed an explanation of why the prince of Hoshido is currently standing in my personal study.” Leo finally looked up from his work and glared at Takumi. 

"Well, _Your Majesty_ ,” he made sure to mockingly emphasize the title, “I was sent here to assist you with improving the relationship between Nohr and Hoshido. Whether you want my help or not, I told my brother I would stay here for a month. So I'm staying.” Takumi realized that probably wasn't how he should be speaking to the king of a formerly-hostile kingdom, but the attitude flowed out of him too easily. Luckily, Leo didn't seem bothered.

“Very well then,” he sighed, “I don't know who invited you here, but if you're so insistent on wanting to be put to work, then pull up a chair. Just try not to mess anything up.” 

Takumi rolled his eyes at the last part but pulled up a chair anyway. He noticed that Leo quickly shut one of the notebooks and tucked it into a drawer as soon as he sat down but he chose to ignore it, instead asking what to do first. After digging through a few different stacks of papers, Leo handed him a few pages to work on. 

A quick flip through the documents showed that most of them had some relevance to Hoshido, usually dealing with villages that were close to the border. Without hesitation, Takumi grabbed a quill and went to work.

Thirty minutes passed and he was finally finished with his share of the documents. Most of the requests were straightforward and only required Leo’s seal of approval before they were finalized. Others required a bit of modification, which Takumi made note of in the margins. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Here, these are finished.” Leo grabbed the papers and started thumbing through them. Suddenly, Takumi was aware of the nervous feeling in his chest. He was confident in his work, but for some reason Leo’s expression while looking them over them was impossible to read. After what felt like an eternity, he started talking.

“This is good work, thank you. I probably would have made the same changes myself.” It was a simple compliment, but enough to make Takumi exhale the breath he didn't realize he was holding. “I'll go ahead and sign these off. Are you ready for the next stack?” Leo smiled. Barely, but it didn't go unnoticed. One corner of his mouth was definitely higher than the other and for a second his eyes didn't look so lifeless. Takumi smiled in response, a bit too eagerly for someone who was about to read through another mountain of documents. 

Hearing Leo praise his work felt different than when Ryoma or one of his other siblings did It. Leo had no reason to spare his feelings or go easy on him. He wasn't doing it just because they were family and he felt obligated to. It was...nice. Takumi shook his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts. It was pathetic to stay so fixated on such an insignificant compliment. 

Hours later, Leo leaned back in his chair and sighed. Takumi mimicked his pose, resting his hands behind his head. 

“I don't think I can handle any more paperwork today.” The latter half of Leo’s words were said with a yawn. “Thank you for your help, Takumi. You're surprisingly well-versed in Nohrian economics.” 

“Yeah, well, I was running out of things to read in our library back home, so I was forced to read a few books about Nohr.” Takumi smiled as he let out a yawn of his own. It was late in the afternoon by now, but not quite time for dinner. He felt bad leaving Hinata to wait outside for so long but he doubted he could have made him leave anyway. As immature as his retainer could be sometimes, when it came to protecting Takumi, he took the job seriously.

“We have quite an extensive library here at Castle Krakenburg. I could take you there now if you’d like?” Leo asked. “I have a few books I wanted to grab anyway.” 

Takumi accepted his offer. Truthfully, he was worried about how he was going to spend his free time while in Nohr and the library seemed like the perfect place to pass the time. But a library wouldn't be enough to make him forget about Leo’s unusual behavior. Even when he looked right at Takumi, his focus appeared to be elsewhere, like he was expecting someone else to show up. Going by his appearance alone it was clear he wasn't eating or sleeping well. Something was troubling Leo, but he didn't know what. 

_Friends with the king of Nohr? Ha, not very likely,_ Takumi thought to himself, remembering Niles’s earlier request. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ratkingdimitri) for more Fire Emblem nonsense and updates!
> 
> Only 5 years late, here's my contribution to the Fates fandom. Feedback is always welcome!


	2. white candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [imalright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright) for beta reading again!

As Leo walked his usual route to the castle library, Takumi followed close behind. It was still a mystery to Leo who invited the Hoshidan prince to Nohr. He assumed whoever did must have thought him incapable of handling things on his own. Normally his pride would prevent him from accepting help, but the less office work he had to do, the more time he would have for his personal research. Takumi’s company was bearable at the very least and it was nice to speak with someone from the world of the living for a change. 

When they arrived outside the library, Leo pushed open one of the tall, ornate doors and gestured for Takumi to enter first. As soon as he did his eyes widened with childlike amazement.

“All of this is the castle library?” Takumi was already running his hands across a shelf of books, completely overwhelmed by the selection. His enthusiasm was oddly endearing and Leo couldn't help but smile at the sight.

“This is one floor of it, yes,” he explained. “There's a second floor as well as a basement.” 

“I could spend all night in here.” Takumi laughed as he pulled an old book off the shelf and started thumbing through the pages.

“Go right ahead. I've been guilty of doing that myself recently.” 

“Is that why you were sleeping at your desk this afternoon?” Even though Takumi was joking, Leo avoided giving a clear answer.

“Something like that.” He quickly changed the subject. “I'm going to grab a few books and sit over by the east window.” 

“I'll meet you there if I manage to not get lost.” Leo flashed a polite smile in response and the two went their separate ways. There was one book in particular that Leo needed, but it would have to wait until he was alone. For now, he grabbed a few inconspicuous texts on magic and philosophy. Doing his research alone was preferable, but for now he had to play the part of a good host.

“You're distracted again.” Xander’s voice was firm and loud, startling Leo as he turned the corner. Xander stood in the aisle with his arms crossed, blocking him from passing.

“I'm not,” he whispered, eyeing over Xander's shoulder to make sure Takumi wasn't nearby. “I'll continue my search as soon as I'm alone.”

“Why is that Hoshidan here in the first place? He's a murderer.” 

Leo drew a shaky breath before refuting. “Corrin was the one who killed you, not—” 

“It doesn't matter who dealt the final blow,” Xander interrupted. “Our blood is on the hands of all Hoshidans.”

“Blaming an entire country won't bring her back,” Leo snapped. Hoping Xander would get the message, he turned around and started walking towards the meeting area he and Takumi agreed upon. 

“And blaming yourself will?”

Leo froze but didn't turn around. “W-what are you talking about?”

“That's why you feel no hatred towards Hoshido—you're too busy hating yourself.” Leo opened his mouth to defend himself but nothing came out. Admitting weakness was difficult for him, but so was lying to Xander. 

A defeated sigh escaped him, “...I should have been there,” he muttered under his breath. With trembling hands he tightly gripped the stack of books he was holding until his knuckles turned white. The question was always on his mind; Could he have somehow stopped Elise from sacrificing herself? If he’d paid more attention to her, maybe he could have caught on to her plans sooner. There had to be _something_ he could have done differently. 

Xander brought him out of his thoughts. “It's a waste of time to dwell on the past. You need to focus on what's important right now.”

“You think I don't know that?!” Leo hissed. “I'm doing everything I can. What more do you want from me?”

“I want you to stay away from the Hoshidan prince. You're too friendly with him already.” It was an order, not a request. 

“He hasn't even been here for one day. You're mistaking my politeness for something else,” Leo argued.

“This is only the beginning. Hoshido will continue sending their men to Nohr under the guise of diplomacy until their influence is greater than yours. Soon, you’ll be nothing more than a puppet king with Hoshido pulling the strings.”

“I won't let that happen,” Leo spoke through gritted teeth. Xander was lying. Hoshido already won the war. If they wanted to conquer Nohr, they would have done it already. 

As if Xander could read his mind, he countered. “If Hoshido conquered Nohr after the war, they’d lose control quickly. The Nohrians are proud people; They wouldn't give up their nation without a fight. But this way…”

The realization hit Leo. “This way they avoid an uprising by taking over the country from the inside,” he finished Xander’s thought for him.

“Precisely. So the sooner you complete your research, the sooner a proper king can start ruling Nohr.” 

Leo didn't want to believe Xander’s words, but the logic was sound. If Hoshido wanted to overthrow Nohr without bloodshed, sending over their prince to infiltrate was a good start. 

“I'll find a way to fix this, Xander. I promise.” He couldn't look his brother in the eye anymore. Instead, his gaze was fixated on the tiled floor.

“Hey, were you talking to someone?” Leo jumped at the sound of a new voice behind him. He turned around to see Takumi holding up one hand defensively, the other hand clutching a stack of books against his chest. “Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I thought I heard your voice so I came over. And…I may or may not have been lost.”

“You must have been hearing things,” Leo snapped. The words came out more aggressive than he intended. Xander’s theories must have subconsciously been affecting him. Trying to lighten the mood, Leo attempted to make himself sound friendly, but it was obvious he was trying too hard. “Are you done browsing the library then?” Takumi nodded and together they walked over to one of the seating areas. 

A pair of sofas waited for them separated by a low wooden table. A tall, gothic window dimly illuminated the area, but Leo lit a candle anyway by conjuring a tiny magical flame between his thumb and middle finger. They sat opposite of each other, wasting no time to start delving into their books. 

Leo eyed one of the books Takumi picked out that was sitting on the table between them.“Is that a chess strategy guide?” 

Takumi shrugged. “I figured I should grab at least one book to entertain myself that isn't about boring politics.” 

“Have you ever played chess before?” 

“No, but I've heard it's a lot like _Shogi_.” 

“Show-gee?” He tried to mimic the Hoshidan pronunciation, but failed miserably.

“Please do not ever say it like that again.” Takumi’s face looked serious for a second, but then he laughed. 

“Fine,” He laughed with him, “I can show you how to play chess if you'd like.” 

“Sure, as long as you don't mind losing,” Takumi spoke as if his victory was predetermined. 

Leo was surprised by the sudden confidence. “Are you challenging me to a game you've never played before?”

With an eye roll Takumi said “That’s what the strategy guide is for, obviously.” 

“I didn't realize you were so competitive,” he said with a smirk. The banter came easy, like talking to an old friend. Leo couldn't remember the last time he was able to have a lighthearted conversation.

“That's what happens when you grow up with three siblings,” Takumi admitted. “Everything turns into a competition.” 

“I understand,” was all he could bring himself to say. Leo understood the sentiment. Growing up, he’d always tried to stand out amongst his siblings. The universe had a cruel way of giving him what he wanted; it was easy to stand out when he was the only one left standing. Takumi must have sensed his unease at the topic because he didn't say anything more. After an uncomfortable silence, they both returned back to their books.

Without Xander and Elise buzzing in his ears it was finally possible to read a book without constant interruption, yet Leo found himself staring at the same page for minutes at a time, not actually processing any of the words. His mind felt almost _too_ clear to actually concentrate on anything. What was it about Takumi that drove away the ghosts? There was nothing magical radiating from him that Leo could sense. 

Giving up on reading entirely, he looked up at Takumi and studied his face. It was difficult to believe this was the same person he faced in combat during the war. His eyes appeared closed as he looked down at his book through long eyelashes. If not for the occasional page turn, Leo might have assumed he was asleep. His expression was calm and content, a stark difference from the temperamental archer he encountered on the battlefield. 

“I can feel you staring at me.” Takumi didn't bother looking up from his book. Immediately, Leo turned away, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment. 

“Sorry...I was just thinking how nice it is to be sitting here like this, just the two of us. A lot has changed since the war ended.” 

“I agree.” There was a pause before Takumi started speaking again. “I'll be honest, I was pretty reluctant about coming here. I still have a hard time trusting Nohrians, especially after what happened to my mother…” 

“I could say the same about Hoshidans. Thanks to your people, I no longer have a family.” It was harsh, but the truth. “I've lost my mother, father, Xander, and Elise. Camilla wants nothing to do with me anymore and you already know Corrin’s decision…” He spoke through his teeth, trying to contain his misdirected anger. 

“I know and I'm really sorry. I know that doesn't mean much coming from me, but I don't know what else to say.” Takumi looked down again, but Leo could tell he wasn't focused on his book anymore. Of all the possible responses, an apology was the one he expected the least.

“You don't need to say anything. I'm not asking for your sympathy. I was just making a point that we’ve both suffered great losses during the war and it’s now our duty to make sure past mistakes are not repeated.”

“That was a very kingly speech, _Your Majesty._ ” Takumi teased. At least he was smiling again. 

“Ugh. Please, drop the stuffy titles when we’re in private. I know you're only teasing me, but I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing myself referred to as King.” He felt himself grimace. 

“It is a little weird. We’re around the same age right?”

“You're currently speaking to the youngest king in the history of Nohr,” he said halfheartedly. It was a title he wasn't proud to claim. 

“Really? Wow, I guess I shouldn't bother with these history books when history is being made right in front of me.” 

Leo groaned at the fake enthusiasm. “Only by a couple years. It's really nothing to write home about. 

“Speaking of that...I should probably send a letter to my brother and let him know I arrived safely.” 

“There should be some parchment on the desk in your room. Just give your letter to any of the maids and they'll take care of it for you,” he explained. Takumi nodded and stood up from his seat on the couch. 

“Great. I'm going to take care of that now before I forget. Thanks for showing me the library, by the way.” He collected his books off of the table before taking off in the opposite direction of the exit.

“It's to the left,” Leo called out. 

“I knew that!” The creaking sound of the door opening and closing signaled that Takumi found his way out. As soon as he was gone, so was the silence.

“You seem to really like him, big brother.” Elise sat on the opposite end of the couch with her knees tucked under her chin. 

“We don't even know each other. Where do you get that idea from?” Leo scoffed, not expecting an answer.

“You two are similar, I can tell. For one, you're both huge book nerds,” she giggled and he felt a tight pain in his chest at the familiar sound.

“A mutual interest in books does not mean we’re friends, Elise.” 

“It's not just that. You're relaxed around him. Leo, you were _smiling_ at him! Do you not realize how big of a deal that is for you?!” Not even death could change her overly-enthusiastic demeanor, apparently.

“You've seen me smile before. I don't know what you're talking about.” 

“Not recently,” she pouted. He didn't respond. Talking with Elise was more difficult than Xander and most of the time he was unable to look at her. Seeing her innocent smile and knowing she was no longer there was more than he could handle. It was all the reason he needed to hurry along with his research. After ensuring he wasn't being followed, he headed for the stairwell that led down to the basement. 

The library basement housed a small collection of books that were “forbidden” despite being accessible by anyone. This included a lot of history books which depicted the more disreputable parts of Nohr’s past, as well as controversial works of fiction, propaganda, and dark magic. The latter was what Leo was after. 

Dark magic was not inherently evil, but it had a history of attracting those with questionable moral values. Instead of distinguishing the difference between “good” and “evil” dark magic, all texts on the subject were thrown in the basement. The book Leo was looking for had no title, so he couldn't rely on the library’s organization to locate it. Even though the basement collection was smaller than the other floors, it was still time consuming to sift through each shelf one book at a time. Picking up where he left off, Leo continued his search with haste. It was going to be another late night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, did I mention this is a slow burn?? 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ratkingdimitri)
> 
> Feedback is welcome!


	3. paint it over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [imalright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright) for beta reading!

“You’ve made a mistake, Prince Takumi.”

The black pawn knocked over its white counterpart before occupying the square below it. Leo picked up the captured piece and moved it off to the side of the board, earning him a confused look from across the table.

“What? How is that possible?!” Takumi was becoming outwardly frustrated after three losses.

“It’s a special rule. If you move your pawn two spaces forward on its first turn, I can capture it,” Leo explained.

“I swear you're making these rules up as you go,” Takumi growled, more annoyed than angry.

“Would you like to reset the board and try again?” He offered politely, already knowing what the answer would be. Takumi was stubborn. He found that out quickly after their first game.

“No! I’m not giving up yet.” Takumi rested his chin on his knuckles and studied the board, rethinking his strategy. While waiting, Leo leaned back in his chair and let out a big yawn.

Takumi looked up at him, the determination in his eyes now replaced with concern. “You should get some rest, Leo. We can continue this another time.” The sudden softness was unexpected, and if Leo didn't know any better, he might have thought Takumi actually cared.

“If you don't think you can win against me, Prince Takumi, just say so,” Leo taunted, hoping the topic of sleep would be forgotten. He didn’t want to part ways yet.

“Fine! We’ll stay here all night if that’s what you want. I'm going to beat you eventually.” The competitive side of Takumi was back, just as Leo anticipated. He let out a quiet sigh of relief.

 _Good,_ he thought to himself. _Stay with me longer._

Takumi reached for one of his pawns. He carefully thumbed over the smooth ivory piece before making his move. Leo looked down at the board and then at Takumi, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you sure about that?”

Takumi let out a defeated sigh. “What did I do wrong this time?”

“You did nothing wrong, but you aren't thinking far enough ahead. What if I were to move like this?” Picking up one of his own pieces, Leo demonstrated what the next few turns would look like, ending with Takumi having no safe moves left.

“I didn't think you would do _that._ ”

“Reading your opponent is just as important as planning your own move.”

“I know that, obviously,” Takumi huffed. “You're just impossible to read.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. Not everyone is an open book like you are.”

Suddenly defensive, Takumi raised his voice. “I am _not_ an open book. You know nothing about me.”

“Oh right, sorry. I forgot how _complex_ you are.” He mockingly emphasized the word. “It's quite obvious why you're here, you know.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You don't care about Nohr or its people. You're just here to piss around for a month and pretend to be useful so you can return to Hoshido and everyone will hail you as an esteemed diplomat. Then you’ll _finally_ get the attention you crave, right?” Leo must have hit his target judging by the mortified expression that flashed across Takumi’s face.

“You…You're insufferable!” Takumi stood up from his seat and pressed his palms against the table, toppling over some of the chess pieces. “I can't believe I actually thought we could be…” His voice trailed off.

“Thought what? That we could be friends? How pointless,” Leo scoffed. The last thing he needed was someone to care about. It would only bring him pain later.

“I’m done with you,” Takumi said quietly, sounding more hurt than angry. He didn't look back as he left the room.

“I'm done with you too!” Leo called out, trying to get in the last word. No response. His elbows dropped down on the table with a little too much force, causing a few of the knocked-over chess pieces to roll onto the floor with a _plink._ He buried his face into his hands and let out an exasperated sigh. “Why do I always push everyone away?” he groaned into his palms. “And why do they always leave?”

“You were right to push him away.”

Leo peeked through the cracks in his fingers to look at the source of the voice despite already knowing who it belonged to. Xander was sitting across from him where Takumi once sat, arms crossed firmly against his chest. All Leo could do was shake his head in response, still keeping his face hidden behind his hands.

“There's no time to be playing games. You have work to do,” Xander reminded him.

“I know, Xander. I just…” He wiped the corners of his eyes preemptively, making sure any tears were eliminated before they had a chance to fall. “I don't want to be alone anymore!”

“You won't have to be alone for much longer if you're successful.”

“Yeah! I know you can do it, big brother. You're the smartest person I know!” Elise jumped up excitedly behind Xander, leaning over his shoulder to look at Leo. Her encouragement only made him feel more pressured than before. Even in death, his family’s expectations of him were too high.

* * *

Unwilling to get out of bed, Takumi rolled onto his back and sighed, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.The late sunrise was one of many things he despised about Nohr. Getting out of bed was difficult without sunlight to wake him up. Even when the sun was out, it was usually hidden beneath clouds. If he did get a chance to go outside, the frigid air made his face hurt. The beds were too soft, the food was bland, and the tea was overly sweet. Only twenty-three days left in this wretched country.

 _An open book._ Takumi thought about what Leo called him during their argument from the night before. What bothered him the most was that everything Leo said about him was right—Takumi didn't care about Nohr, its people, or its king. All he wanted to do was show his family that he could be useful. With Leo now suspicious of his intentions, Takumi doubted he would get another chance to prove his worth. Before he could continue wallowing in self-pity, a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts, accompanied by the voice of the last person he wanted to see.

“Prince Takumi, may I speak with you?” Leo called out between knocks.

“No.” He made sure to yell loud enough so he could be heard from the bed.

“I promise I'll only take a minute of your time.”

Groaning to himself, he finally got up, drawing the silver strands of his hair into a loose ponytail before crossing the room and abruptly opening the door. Leo looked momentarily startled before returning to his usual stoic expression.

“I'm counting down the seconds.” Takumi kept one hand on the edge of the door, ready to close it at any moment.

“I...I believe I owe you an apology,” Leo hurried to speak, taking his time limit seriously.

“Really? What gave you that idea?” He asked sarcastically.

“I'm trying to be genuine!” Leo raised his voice at him before clearing his throat and slipping back into his overly-formal facade. “It was wrong of me to make assumptions about your intentions for coming here... and I’ve realized that it matters not what they are, as long as you're willing to help me. I will graciously accept whatever you have to offer.”

Takumi was not expecting that. “You actually _want_ my help?”

“Please don't make me repeat myself,” Leo groaned. “It was difficult enough to say the first time.”

Takumi crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. “Well, maybe I want to hear you say it again.” He couldn't pass up an opportunity to embarrass Leo, but a part of him also craved to hear the words again.

“You're just taunting me now,” Leo huffed.

Turning away from Leo, he put his hand back on the door. “If that’s all you have to say, I guess we’re done here.” He slowly started to close it, allowing plenty of time for objection.

“Prince Takumi, wait—” Leo took the bait without hesitation. Opening the door again, Takumi impatiently turned and glared at him, urging him to continue. “I can't do this alone. Will you help me?” For a second, the walls came down and Takumi saw the emotion that Leo kept hidden—fear. He was afraid of being alone.

“I'll help you,” Takumi said quietly, unsure of how else to respond. How could he say no?

“Great.” Leo clapped his hands together as the word left his lips. “You have my word that once your time here is done, I will send a letter to King Ryoma expressing how thankful the country of Nohr is for your assistance.” It was back to business as usual. The walls were back up and all hints of vulnerability washed away.

* * *

Takumi was finally invited to attend a council meeting after his first week in Nohr. Niles came to him the night before and informed him of the request, which didn't leave much time to prepare. It seemed odd that Leo never mentioned anything about an upcoming meeting, but Takumi didn't dwell on it. A boring council meeting was probably the last thing on his mind.

Hinata and Niles were already standing outside the Great Hall when Takumi arrived. Retainers were allowed to attend the meeting. Takumi was grateful. Having somebody familiar close by helped calm his nerves.

“Prince Takumi. You're the last to arrive,” Niles said curtly. “Let's go in.” Apparently all Nohrians arrived early to meetings. Did that mean Leo was already inside?

The council members were already seated and talking amongst themselves when Takumi entered the room. The first thing he noticed was the empty chair at the head of the table, presumably reserved for the king. Why did Niles say he was the last one to arrive when Leo wasn’t there yet?

Niles cleared his throat. “Good evening, Gentlemen. I would like to introduce you to Prince Takumi of Hoshido who will be sitting in for King Leo today.”

_What?_

Takumi glared at Niles, shooting him a questioning look.

“Just go along with it.” Niles leaned over and whispered under his breath. There was a colorful list of profanities he wanted to say, but the council members were staring holes into him and he needed to keep calm.

“It’s my pleasure.” He bowed before being guided to the chair at the head of the table. Niles and Hinata stood on either side of his shoulder as he took a seat.

The man sitting to his left was scrawny and pale, dressed in expensive-looking garb that was way too large for him. He stared down Takumi with beady yellow eyes that reminded him of a snake. It wouldn't surprise him if the guy had a forked tongue to match; there was definitely something off about him. He introduced himself as the landowner of most of Nohr’s farmland.

Sitting next to Snake-Eyes was a very round man with an equally round nose. He explained to Takumi that he ran the entertainment district in Macarath, owning most of the casinos, taverns, and brothels.

The last council member sitting to Takumi’s right said his name was Yegor. He didn't bother to explain anything about his background or title. Long, greasy black hair covered most of his face, but one beady red eye was still visible. All of the council members made Takumi uncomfortable, but Yegor was by far the most unsettling. How did any of these creeps come to power?

Speaking up first, the large man reached for a scroll of parchment under his chair and rolled it out on the table in front of him. It was a map of Macarath that had been inked over in certain areas.

“Continuing last week’s discussion, I've already gotten the go-ahead from three out of the four property owners to sell the buildings to the kingdom for expansion.” His stubby fingers pointed to the cluster of plots on the map that had been crossed out.

“And what of the fourth?” Snake-eyes asked.

“They’ll need a bit more...persuading. Perhaps Yegor knows somebody who could handle the task?” The devious smirk on his fat face made Takumi want to punch him. Looking over at the map, he pointed to the building between the others that wasn't marked.

“What’s here? I'm not familiar with the layout of Macarath,” Takumi asked.

“It’s an old, run-down orphanage. The building is an eyesore and we would be doing the city a favor to be rid of it.”

“And what will happen to the children?” Takumi asked through clenched teeth.

“Oh, Prince...Takumi, was it? You wound me! Of course I've thought about the children. I've offered each of them a guaranteed job at one of my businesses! It’s not like anyone was going to adopt them anyway,” he laughed, “I'm giving them the best opportunity of their lives.”

“Do you really–” He was interrupted by Niles’s hand on his shoulder which he took as a signal to calm down. Before continuing, he exhaled and lowered his voice. “Do you really think that King Leo will approve of this?”

“I don't see a king, do you?” Snake-eyes gestured at the head of the table where Takumi was seated. “I don't know what you have planned here, _Hoshidan_ ,” he spat out the word, “but you have no power over this council. If the king is truly opposed to any of our plans, then why hasn't he attended a single council meeting, hmm?”

Takumi didn't have an answer. All he knew was that next time he saw Leo, he had a few strongly-worded questions for him. How could any king in his right mind entrust the country to these despicable men?

The council took his silence as a signal to continue on with the meeting. Takumi tried speaking up a few more times, but it was a lost cause. Without Leo there to back him up, he had no authority to stop the council from taking advantage of the Nohrian citizens with their selfish laws and policies.

When the meeting was finally over, the three councilmen left the Great Hall, leaving Takumi behind with Niles and Hinata.

“Now you see who’s really pulling the strings around here,” Niles said as soon as everyone was out of earshot.

Takumi barely let him finish his sentence before asking, “Where's Leo?”

“Worried, are you? I'm sure Lord Leo wouldn't mind if _you_ were the one to check on him.” Niles smirked. Takumi ignored his implications.

“And what was that you said about me filling in for the king? That was news to me.”

“I apologize for that. I should have informed you ahead of time. The council wouldn't allow you to attend the meeting without a reason, therefore I told them King Leo asked you to fill in for him this week.”

“Only this week? Because it sounds like he never attends these damn meetings!” Takumi raised his voice and Niles hushed him.

“Perhaps you can change his mind then. Take care, Prince Takumi.” After a quick bow, Niles took his leave, getting in the last word as always. Takumi was too tired to argue anyway. Listening to the councilmen give speeches about why they deserve to make more money for an hour was mentally draining.

“Those guys gave me the creeps, Lord Takumi.” Hinata chimed in.

“Because they _are_ creeps. That's why they need to be taken down.”

“Just say the word!” His retainer removed an unfamiliar sword from the sheath on his belt and brandished it intimidatingly.

“Where the hell did you get that from?” Takumi raised his eyebrow, leaning forward to inspect the sword closer.

“Isn't it awesome?!” Hinata grinned. The blade was shorter than the katana he normally wielded, but it looked equally as sharp. There was an unnecessary amount of embellishments on the hilt that looked a bit gaudy for Takumi’s taste, but he still recognized it was a fine piece of handiwork. “If you're wondering how I paid for it, I put it on our tab.”

“We have a tab?” was his first thought. His second thought was that he should lecture Hinata on frivolous spending, but then he remembered that grin on his face a moment ago. He decided against it. “Buy anything you like, Hinata. I owe you a lot for accompanying me here,” Takumi sighed, leaning back into his, no, _Leo’s_ chair.

“It really isn't so bad here! You should be more open to trying new things, Lord Takumi.”

Maybe Hinata had the right idea. Staying close-minded was only going to make himself miserable. He didn't have to like Nohr, but he didn't have to hate it either.

“You're right. I should try new things. And I want to start by trying out your new sword.” A devilish grin found its way onto his face, mirrored by Hinata as soon as he saw it. Letting off some steam with a good sparring session sounded perfect right now, although sooner or later he would have to talk to Leo about what happened during the council meeting. It could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ratkingdimitri)


	4. polar opposites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [imalright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright) for beta reading as usual!
> 
> CW: Alcohol abuse

The day was coming to an end and Takumi still hadn't seen Leo. He wasn't at the council meeting. He wasn't in the library, the garden, the office. The only place left to check was his bedroom, which Takumi was purposefully avoiding. He had never been inside Leo’s bedroom before and showing up unsolicited felt too personal for whatever their relationship currently was.

He stood outside the bedroom door anyway, hesitating to knock. What would he say if Leo answered? His original plan was to confront him about his absence at the council meeting, but he was worried that would be too brash. It wasn't normal for him to think before speaking. That's what his family would say, at least.

His overthinking was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass followed by yelling coming from the other side of the door. It was Leo’s voice. Someone was attacking him. After cursing himself for not bringing Fujin Yumi, Takumi whipped open the door and barged in.

The bedroom was a disaster with Leo in the center. Furniture was toppled over, broken glass and torn-out notebook pages scattered across the floor. No assailant was anywhere to be seen.

“Of course you're here right now!” Leo slurred as he started walking towards Takumi. He stumbled and clutched onto the bed frame for support before trying to maneuver through the broken glass again.

“Don't move or you're going to hurt yourself!” Takumi rushed over and grabbed onto Leo’s arm to stop him.

“Don't touch me!” Leo hissed but didn't put up any resistance.

Takumi eyed the near-empty bottle on the desk nearby. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Don't pretend to care, traitor,” he spat. The smell of alcohol on his breath was still strong.

“Oh? I'm a traitor now?”

“Look at how...” Leo hiccuped between words, “...pathetic I am.” Takumi opened his mouth to speak but Leo kept rambling. “That's what you want to see, right?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Go back to Hoshido now and tell everyone I'm weak. Tell them, Prince Takumi!”

“Why would I do that? Leo, you're not making any sense right now.”

“Because you're a traitor!” he raised his voice loud enough to make Takumi flinch. “Once Hoshido finds out how weak I am, it will be easy to take over Nohr.”

“I wouldn't—”

“Xander was right. Trusting you was a mistake,” Leo mumbled. Before Takumi got a chance to defend himself, Leo slumped over the edge of the bed frame.

Takumi caught him before he could sink further towards the floor. “Leo? Are you alright?”

“No,” was all he said. As Takumi helped him back upright, he noticed how abnormally cold his skin felt. His eyes were still open, but his eyelids fluttered as if he was about to lose consciousness. Takumi called his name once more only to receive incoherent babbling in response. He needed to do something quick.

A maid could heal Leo, but that would mean leaving him alone while going to find one. Maybe a glass of water would help? He looked at Leo again and watched as the color drained from his face. He needed to get the poison out of his system.

Carefully, Takumi guided Leo through the double doors leading out to the balcony and leaned him against the railing. The brisk night air knocked some consciousness back into him and he started speaking again.

“Where...are you taking me? Are you going...to throw me...over the edge?” he said slowly. “Do it.”

“You need to throw up,” Takumi ordered.

“No, I don't,” he objected.

Takumi exhaled and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. Without warning, he jammed two of his fingers down Leo’s throat until he started gagging. It didn't take long for the contents of his stomach to be emptied out over the edge of the balcony.

“You really owe me for this one,” Takumi grumbled to himself. His other hand instinctively started rubbing circles on Leo’s back until he was finished throwing up. “Feeling better?”

Leo turned towards him and nodded before leaning forward and planting his forehead against Takumi’s shoulder.

“Let's get you to bed. Can you walk?” An incoherent grunt followed by a head shake answered his question.

“Now you're _really_ gonna owe me,” he said before hoisting Leo onto his back with surprising ease. He was light. The height difference made it awkward but at least he wouldn’t have to walk far.

 _Right, there’s glass everywhere,_ Takumi thought as soon as he walked back into the bedroom. He imagined a disoriented Leo waking up in the middle of the night and stepping on the broken shards. There might have been a maid nearby that could come and clean up, but he decided it was easier to find somewhere else for Leo to sleep. Since the castle was still unfamiliar to him, he brought Leo to the only other room he could think of—his own.

Once they arrived, Takumi crouched next to the bed and sat Leo down on the edge. There was a pitcher of water on the desk from earlier which he promptly poured into a glass and handed to Leo. In a matter of seconds, he finished the entire glass in one long gulp. Once he caught his breath, he started talking.

“You don't have to do this for me, Prince Takumi.”

“You're right, I don't,” Takumi said flatly. After refilling the empty glass, he took a seat on the chair across from the bed.

“Then why are you helping me?” Leo asked.

“I couldn't just let you drink yourself to death.” Takumi suddenly remembered the accusations Leo made against him earlier. “You probably think I would, though.”

“Nobody else has tried to stop me. I didn't think you'd be any different.”

“Wait, you’ve done this before?” Takumi asked, unable to hide his disbelief. It disgusted him to think that other people could turn a blind eye while Leo frequently put himself in danger.

“Nobody cares whether I live or die.” Leo took another drink of water before sitting the glass down on the end table and lying back onto the bed.

“That’s not true,” Takumi reassured, “I’m sure they’re afraid to interfere because of your title. You’re the King; they don't believe they have the power to stop you.”

Leo turned to look at him curiously, “Does that mean you don't view me that way? As a king?”

“I do think of you as a king,” He brought his feet up on the chair and tucked his knees under his chin. “but right now, you're just Leo.” He was hesitant to call him a friend in case the sentiment wasn't returned, but nothing else seemed fitting. Allies? Too political. Acquaintances? Acquaintances probably didn't carry each other to bed when they were drunk.

Soft snores interrupted his thoughts. Leo was already out cold. Quietly, he walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets out from underneath him, covering him up and turning him on his side in case he got sick again. Since his bed was now occupied, Takumi was forced to take the chair for the night. It was impossible to get comfortable. He settled for staying awake and watching over Leo until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

* * *

Now more than ever was Leo thankful for the dark Nohrian mornings. Even with the curtains wide open, hardly any light came through.

 _Wait,_ he thought, _I never keep the curtains open in my room._

That wasn't the only thing out of the ordinary. The bed was smaller than he was used to and the pillow didn't feel the same. He sat upright too quickly, making his head spin. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he observed his surroundings. It wasn't his room. Judging by the decor, it was one of the guest rooms. A stirring to the left caught his attention. In a chair next to the bed sat Takumi, head resting in his hand. Most of Leo’s memories from last night were hazy, but the one thing he remembered clearly was yelling at Takumi. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach and he wasn't sure the hangover was the cause.

“Hey. How do you feel?” Takumi asked when he noticed Leo was awake.

“Like death.” he groaned.

“Not surprising. Here, you should drink some more—” Takumi started to get up from the chair but Leo gestured for him to stay seated.

“I can get it myself,” he snapped. “You've done enough, thank you.”

“Do you remember anything from last night?”

Leo frowned. “I remember enough to know that I owe you an apology.”

“How about an explanation? I can't help you if you won't talk to me, Leo.”

“There are some things I can't tell you. I'm really sorry, but—”

“But you still don't trust me, right?”

“You're only doing a job,” Leo said plainly. Gaining favor with the king was beneficial to Hoshido. It was part of Takumi’s duties as a prince, nothing more than that.

“I didn't know it was in the job description to carry you to bed.” Takumi raised his voice. “Is it also a requirement to keep you company in the library for hours, or play chess with you, or help tend the garden? Is that my _job?_ ” he mocked. Leo didn't intend to start an argument, but it seemed to be the only thing he was capable of lately. Takumi didn't give him the chance to defend himself. “I think you should leave.”

Leo wanted to argue, apologize, or say anything at all _,_ but words suddenly escaped him. Instead, he gave a curt nod and took his leave like he was asked. As soon as he entered the hallway, he leaned his back against the wall and sighed. Takumi was the closest thing he’s ever had to a friend and he was certain that was ruined now.

“Gods, I'm such an idiot,” he muttered to himself.

“You seem troubled, Milord.” A familiar voice echoed through the high ceilings of the hallway. “More than usual, that is.”

“Why are you here?” Leo crossed his arms, trying to shrug off any looks of remorse on his face.

“You weren't in your room last night. I had a feeling I'd find you here instead,” Niles teased.

“I'm not in the mood.” He started walking away, figuring it best to get away from Takumi's door before Niles said something else embarrassing. Footsteps echoed behind him.

“A lover’s quarrel? Do you need to talk about it?”

He stopped walking and turned around. “I said I'm not in the mood. What part don't you understand?”

“My apologies, Milord. But you never denied it.” As usual, Niles saw right through him.

“We had an argument. Happy now?”

“He’ll forgive you if you apologize. You need only to be honest.”

“Why do you automatically assume _I’m_ the one that needs to apologize?” Leo scoffed. Niles gave him a look that answered the question. “Fine. Yes, it was my fault as usual,” he sighed.

“Do you know why Prince Takumi sought you out last night?” Niles asked. Leo shook his head. “He was worried about you.”

“Why would he be worried?”

“I don't know,” Niles smirked. “But he speaks very fondly of you in his letters to King Ryoma.”

“You read his letters?!”

“Of course. As your retainer, I read all outgoing mail to ensure none of the contents will bring harm to you.”

“I demand that you stop reading Prince Takumi’s letters.”

“You're quite trusting of him.”

“I suppose I am.” For the first time, Leo felt confident in saying that.

“I won't read his letters any longer,” Niles promised.

They continued walking in silence, but Leo couldn't stop thinking about what Niles told him.

“So…” He tried his best to be nonchalant. “...what exactly did he say about me in those letters?”

“I think you should find out yourself, Milord,” Niles teased.

After they parted ways, Leo went straight to the kitchen. He wasn’t sure if honesty alone would be enough to earn Takumi’s forgiveness; he needed a backup plan.

“You’re going to bribe the Hoshidan with those?” Xander asked, eyeing the tray of pastries in Leo’s hand. The kitchen staff offered to deliver them to Takumi’s room, but Leo wanted to bring them himself.

“It’s not bribery,” Leo insisted.

After a moment, Xander said coldly, “He won’t forgive you.” Leo knew that was a possibility, but he tried not to think about it. “If you tell him about us, he’ll think you’re out of your mind. The Hoshidans don’t need another weakness to use against you.”

“I think the pastries are a great idea, Leo!” Elise chimed in from beside him.

Disregarding them both, Leo said, “My mind is already made up.”

* * *

As soon as he was alone, Takumi threw himself on the bed and buried his face in the pillow. All he wanted to do was forget about Leo, but his scent still lingered on the bed sheets and it took all of his self-control to not scream. He felt like such an idiot for thinking he could be friends with a Nohrian. No matter how many peace treaties or trade agreements they signed, Nohr and Hoshido would never trust each other. From the very beginning he was destined to fail at this job and the worst part was that he didn't even care about the job anymore. All he cared about was Leo.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point his focus changed. When he first came to Nohr, he wanted to do the job he was tasked with and nothing more. He had no interest in making friends, especially not with the king. The more time he spent with Leo, the more he wanted to get to know him. Every time he thought he was getting somewhere, Leo would push him away. It was frustrating. Eventually, his late night caught up to him and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

When he woke up from his morning nap, the sun was rising. It was almost afternoon. After a stretch and a yawn, he turned over on his side to see that he wasn't alone anymore. Leo was seated in the same chair Takumi slept in the night before, legs neatly crossed and his hands in his lap.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Takumi tried to scowl but he was still too sleepy to make it convincing.

“I brought you breakfast, even though I suppose it’s closer to lunch time now.” Leo nodded towards a small tray with pastries on it. “There’s tea too, but it’s probably cold.”

“How long have you been watching me sleep?”

“An hour, maybe?” He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal to enter someone’s room without permission. Takumi got up and grabbed a pastry before sitting back down on the edge of the bed. The pastries in Nohr were one of the few things he enjoyed eating and Leo brought his favorite kind—the ones swirled with cinnamon and sugar. It was probably just a coincidence.

With a mouthful of pastry, he asked, “What's the real reason you're here?”

“I want to tell you the truth. About what's been bothering me, that is.”

“I’m listening,” Takumi said. Leo hesitated. Each second that passed made Takumi more curious. What could be bothering Leo enough that he was afraid to talk about it?

Leo finally spoke up, “I doubt you’ll believe me, but I've been seeing ghosts.”

“Ghosts?” Takumi sounded skeptical, but he tried to stay open-minded. He could tell it took a lot of courage for Leo to admit; the least he could do was hear him out.

“Xander and Elise, usually. They've been haunting me ever since...” Leo paused, “...ever since they died. I see them vividly, as if they're still alive. They speak to me so often that I can hardly hear myself think.”

“What do they say to you?” Takumi wasn’t sure what else to ask. He’d never had anyone come to him with a problem like this before, especially not right after he woke up.

“Xander likes to remind me that he should have been king instead of me. Elise tries her best to comfort me, but seeing her face is painful. I can barely stand to look at her.” Leo closed his eyes and grimaced. “Part of me is happy to see them again, but…”

“But it's not the same.” Takumi finished his sentence for him.

“It’s difficult to sleep at night. They never leave me alone unless I'm with you.”

“What? Why me?” Takumi never consciously did anything to ward off ghosts. He found it difficult to believe he could be the sole reason for their absence.

Leo shrugged. “I'm not sure. Even now, it's quiet. Before you arrived, I had to resort to...other methods of silencing them.”

“Like drinking?” Takumi asked. Leo nodded. “Why didn't you come get me last night? I would have stayed with you.”

“I tried, Takumi, but last night was the first time my father’s ghost came to visit me. He told me not to go to you,” Leo admitted.

With hurt in his voice, Takumi asked, “Why not?”

“He thinks we’re too close.” Leo averted his gaze to the floor, “Even now I still have trouble disobeying his orders. I shouldn't have listened to him, but it's difficult not to.”

“I understand, actually. You don't know this, but at one point during the war I was possessed.”

Leo looked taken aback. “Possessed? By what?”

Takumi swallowed nervously. “I still don't understand what or how, but there was a voice in my head that was always telling me what to do, how to think, how to feel. I tried to fight it for as long as I could, but after hearing the same things over and over again, I started to believe it.” He let out a sigh of relief as soon as he finished explaining.

“How did you get it to stop?” Leo asked desperately.

“Azura’s song,” Takumi frowned. After the war, Azura disappeared. If there was any chance her song could help Leo, they would never find out now.

“Ah. Well, it is nice to know that you understand what I'm going through. Also, I’d appreciate it if you kept this between the two of us.”

“Yeah, of course. Thank you for trusting me, Leo.”

“I’m going to be a better friend from now on. Things have been too one-sided for my liking.” Leo flashed a weak smile and a weight lifted off Takumi’s shoulders. _He said friend._

“You can start by not keeping secrets anymore. And handing me another one of those.” Takumi pointed at the tray of pastries.

“I can promise to do one of those things.” Leo handed him a pastry before standing up from his seat. “I'm sorry again for intruding on your morning. I'll leave you alone for now, but if you want to come find me later, I think I'm going to spend some time in the garden today.”

“I'll join you soon,” Takumi promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ratkingdimitri)
> 
> Bonus to anyone who can guess what the name of this chapter is referring to!


	5. the fire and the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [imalright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright) for beta reading again!

As promised, Takumi went to the garden to help Leo. Without the use of magic there wasn't much he could do besides pull a few weeds. It was soothing to watch the plants magically grow, so he didn't mind being useless. Very few plants could grow in Nohr’s barren soil, but with the help of Brynhildr, Leo was able to create a thriving garden of his own. 

Leo was already in the garden, standing near a sapling with Brynhildr open in his hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before resting his fingertips on one of the slender branches. His tome started glowing purple as he moved his fingers gently along the length of the branch, like he was coaxing it to grow. The sapling obeyed, emerging from the ground and crawling towards the sky until it was a fully grown tree.

Satisfied with his work, Leo closed Brynhildr and turned his attention towards the garden entrance where Takumi stood. His eyes widened when he realized he wasn't alone anymore

“You actually came,” Leo called out. The surprise on his face quickly changed into a relieved smile. 

Takumi walked closer. “Why wouldn't I?” 

“I thought I might have scared you away.” 

“You don't have to worry about that.” Takumi placed his hand against the tree trunk. “What kind of tree is this?” 

Leo answered by reaching towards a branch and cupping his hand underneath it. The tree reacted, allowing one of its buds to blossom into a flower. The petals were quickly discarded and a tiny green fruit started to emerge. As it continued growing, the color changed from green to bright red, perfectly shaping itself to fit inside Leo’s palm. It was an apple. He plucked it from the branch and took a bite.

Takumi wasn't aware he was staring until Leo offered him the apple. He blinked a few times, bringing himself back to reality before accepting the apple. He sank his teeth into the juicy flesh next to where Leo took his bite. It was crisp and sweet with a subtle hint of tartness.

“This tastes amazing.” He marveled at the fruit in his hand before offering it back to Leo. He shook his head, so Takumi took another bite. They began walking idly along the cobblestone path that snaked through the garden.

“It’s incredible, isn't it? Being able to manipulate life,” Leo said, breaking the silence. He reached towards a nearby stalk of fireweed and ran his fingers through the cluster of flowers. Under his touch, the pink color drained from the petals, leaving them limp and wilted. “The possibilities are endless.”

“It is incredible,” Takumi agreed.

Leo eyed the half-eaten apple in Takumi's hand. “By using magic to grow the tree, it was able to produce an apple. You've now consumed the apple for nutrients which you need in order to live. In a way, I used magic to give you life.” 

“That’s one way of thinking about it.” 

“But what if the apple was no longer necessary? What if magic could give life directly to another person?” Takumi pondered the question for a moment.

“They would lose out on the enjoyment of eating the apple.” He took a final bite before tossing the core into the flower bed.

“That's true, I suppose.” Leo moved his fingers in a beckoning motion, commanding the fireweed to perk back up and regain its pink color as if nothing had happened. “I often find myself wondering about these sorts of things. Brynhildr has the power to manipulate earth, gravity, and life, but what is the extent of that power? How far can I push it?”

Takumi didn't have an answer. In an attempt to lighten the mood, he decided to indulge his own curiosity.

“I've never actually looked closely at your tome before,” he pointed out. 

“I doubt it will be of much interest to you.” Leo handed over the divine weapon without hesitation. It was heavier than Takumi imagined. An ornate black design decorated both sides of the cover, each adorned with a clear, oval-shaped gemstone in the center. Upon opening it, he discovered that all the pages were blank. 

“There's nothing inside?” he asked.

“The spells write themselves on the pages as I need them. If anyone else tried to use Brynhildr, it would be as useful to them as a blank notebook.” 

“That’s a lot like how Fujin Yumi works,” he mentioned, still fiddling with the pages of the tome before handing it back over. 

“Oh, really? I'd like to see your divine weapon up close sometime as well, if you don't mind,” Leo said.

“Sure,” Takumi smiled, excited for a chance to show off his bow. 

The rest of the conversation was more light-hearted, commenting on the progress of other plants in the garden or making plans for the rest of the evening. Still, their earlier conversation stuck with Takumi.

_“How far can I go?”_

Takumi worried about the answer to that question. Leo was a powerful mage—there was no denying that. If he wanted to push Brynhildr to its absolute limits, he could do it. Dark magic was different from the magic they used in Hoshido, drawing on more dubious sources for power. His knowledge of either style of magic was limited, but he understood enough to know that dark magic didn't come without a price—a price that someone with nothing to lose would be willing to pay.

Later that night, Takumi visited an unfamiliar section in the library hoping to find more information about dark magic. There was an entire shelf filled with tomes, some in better shape than others. He brushed the dust off the spines of a few books, but most of them were written in a language he didn't understand. A smaller area housed books on magic history or spellcrafting, but nothing stood out to him as being strictly about dark magic. 

“I didn't know you were interested in magic, Prince Takumi.” The voice came from behind, startling him. He turned around to see Leo leaning against a shelf with his arms crossed. 

“I've been hanging around you too much. It’s starting to rub off on me,” he lied, unwilling to admit his true motives for his sudden curiosity in magic. He was worried about Leo.

“You know, if you want to learn magic, why not learn from none other than the most powerful mage in Nohr?” A smug grin spread across Leo's face.

“That’s a pretty bold claim.” Takumi pretended to be skeptical but he knew that was probably the truth. 

“Anything in particular you want to learn about?” Leo asked. Takumi debated whether he should be honest or not. 

“Dark magic?” It wasn't meant to be a question, but it sounded like he was asking for permission. Leo’s eyes widened for a second before returning to a neutral expression. 

“Why?” He stepped closer until their eyes were locked. Takumi wanted to look away but he knew if he wanted to get any information out of Leo, he had to be confident. 

“You said it yourself, you're the best mage in Nohr. When will I get another opportunity like this?” 

“Don't answer my question with a question!” The sudden change in volume caught him off guard, but he didn't flinch.

“I'm curious. That's all,” Takumi assured him. Leo's gaze bore into him like he was searching for any trace of a lie. After a few seconds that felt like hours, his face visibly relaxed. Takumi released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Fine. If it's knowledge you seek, I won't deny you. Meet me at the back gates in twenty minutes and bring your weapon.” Without another word, Leo left the library. Takumi did the same.

Making a pit stop at his room, Takumi grabbed Fujin Yumi and put on a few extra layers in case they were outside for long. Even though it was summer, the Nohrian air was colder than he was used to, especially at night. When he arrived at the designated meeting spot, Leo was already there waiting. 

“It’s a bit far,” Leo warned.

“Where are we going?” 

“The Woods of the Forlorn.” Takumi recognized the name. The last time he was there was with Corrin’s army. If he remembered correctly, it was also the place where they fought against Leo. 

“That horrid place? Are you planning to murder me or something?” He thought about the poisonous bog that damaged all but those from Nohr. 

“You’re the one that asked for this,” Leo reminded him. “If you're worried about the bog, there's no enchantment on it anymore.” Knowing that made Takumi feel better, but he still wasn't eager to return to that place. Nevertheless, they started walking. 

The clouds covered the moon and stars, leaving them in total darkness once they were far enough away from the light of the castle. Leo conjured up a small flame in his hand to light the way, but it was only enough to illuminate a couple meters in front of them. Takumi swallowed nervously, trying to keep his eyes focused on where he was stepping. 

“Are you afraid of the dark?” Leo asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“No,” Takumi lied. “I mean, I used to be when I was younger, but–” Before he could finish his sentence, he was distracted by a hand holding tightly onto his wrist. 

“Just stay close. It’ll be fine.” Leo’s hand loosened its grip on his wrist before sliding down and cupping their hands together. Takumi's first instinct was to pull away his hand, but Leo was warm compared to the cold night air and as much as he didn't want to admit it, the contact did ease some of his anxiety. It did nothing to slow down his heart rate, unfortunately. He hated showing weakness, but after Leo opened up to him about his ghosts, he figured they were even.

Once they arrived at the edge of the forest, Leo stopped and turned to ask if Takumi was sure about entering. He nodded. They’d already come this far; it would be pointless to turn back now. 

“We don't have to go too deep. There's a small clearing up ahead,” Leo pointed out.

Takumi wondered aloud, “Why did we have to come here in the first place?” 

“It’s in the name. If you want to learn _dark_ magic, you need darkness. The Woods of the Forlorn happens to be the darkest place in Nohr.” 

Takumi wasn't sure how it could be any darker than it already was until they actually walked into the forest. The thick forest canopy completely blocked out all light. Once Leo extinguished his flame, it became difficult to tell if his eyes were opened or closed. 

“This should be deep enough,” Leo said once they were past the first layer of trees. “If you keep going straight ahead from here, there's an abandoned mansion, but I'd recommend staying clear of that area.” As if Takumi planned on ever coming back to this place on his own. 

“The most basic form of dark magic involves manipulating darkness itself. Think of it not as the absence of light, but as something tangible that you can feel.” Once his eyes started to adjust, he could almost see the whites of Leo’s eyes but not much else. 

“How are you supposed to _feel_ darkness? I don't feel anything.”

“It’s hard to explain. Here, let me try something.” The sound of footsteps on the tangled roots of the forest floor let him know that Leo was walking closer. “Do you trust me?” he asked. 

Takumi pondered over the question for a moment. Did he trust Leo? It was clear that he had something to hide, but was that reason enough to not trust him? The thought of Leo’s hand wrapped around his own came to mind. _Warm and safe_. 

“Yes, I do.”

“Hold out your hands,” Leo demanded. Takumi held his hands out in front of him, palms facing upward. “Stay still, please.” Before he could ask what was going to happen, he felt something tendril-like touch both of his hands and snake its way up to his wrists, wrapping around them.

“What is that?” He looked down at his hands, but it was too dark to see anything clearly.

“So you can feel it?” The same sensation crept up his arms and shoulders until it was touching the sides of his neck, making him shiver. Slowly, the tendrils wrapped loosely around his throat. He involuntarily reached up and tried to pull them off, but there was nothing physical to grab on to.

“Y-yeah, I definitely feel something.” He hated how nervous he sounded but it was hard not to feel uneasy with something invisible wrapped around his throat. 

“That's what darkness feels like. Remember it. Embrace it. If you want to control it, you have to be able to envision what shape you want it to take and how you want it to move.” Without warning, the dark tendrils slithered up from his neck and into his mouth, continuing down his airway and into his lungs. He wanted to yell, but it felt impossible to breathe or make a sound. 

“I won't hurt you,” Leo assured him, “Just close your eyes.” 

Choosing to trust Leo, Takumi closed his eyes and let the darkness in. Almost immediately, the suffocating feeling ceased. When he opened his eyes again, the pitch black forest was as light as day. He saw Leo standing across from him with an arm extended outwards, smoky black tendrils pouring out of his hand and creeping across the space between them. 

“What's happening? Why is it light?”

“You and the darkness are one in the same now. As long as it's inside of you, it can't affect your ability to see.” 

“Aren’t there better ways to see in the dark than nearly suffocating me with magic?” he growled. Leo curled his fingers and pulled his arm back slowly. The dark tendrils slowly withdrew from Takumi’s body. It felt unpleasant as it left his throat, making him choke. As expected, he was no longer able to see in the dark once the spell stopped.

“I promise there was a purpose behind all of that. It’s important that you experience what dark magic feels like in order to understand it.” A small flame reappeared in Leo’s palm, dimly illuminating the area around them. “If I would have broken concentration while casting that spell, it would have ravaged you from the inside out. Dark magic is volatile and difficult to control and not something to be played with.” He must have been confident in his abilities to do something risky like that. Takumi didn't know whether to be angry or impressed.

“Isn't there a trade off that has to be made in order to use that kind of magic?” he asked. He needed to know what was at risk if Leo were to try something dangerous. 

“That is true with some spells, but the spell I just used manipulates the darkness that already exists around us. Other spells can similarly manipulate the environment; it's not so different from elemental magic in that sense.” There was a long pause before he continued. “Some spells do have a high price for casting them, but those require a very powerful tome or artifact to draw power from. It's impossible to create something out of nothing. There has to be equivalent exchange.”

_A very powerful tome,_ Takumi repeated the words in his head. Leo already had the means to cast a powerful dark magic spell right at his fingertips. It was just a matter of figuring out what he was planning to do with it. 

“What kind of price would have to be paid for something powerful like that?” 

“It depends on the purpose of the spell. Using dark magic to heal a wound requires the blood of another. Some spells offer knowledge at the cost of sanity. Some might even require a sacrifice, human or animal,” Leo explained. 

_A human sacrifice,_ Takumi thought to himself. Leo wouldn't do something like that, would he?

“Listen, Takumi. I don't know what you want to learn from me, but I refuse to teach you anything that would cause you harm.” 

Wait. Leo was worried about _him_? Takumi wanted to laugh at the irony. 

“I don't want to use dark magic, honestly. I’m only curious about the subject,” he assured. Leo seemed to accept his answer. 

“You know, if I recall correctly, the last time we were in these woods together, you called me a ‘reedy little bookworm’ or something of the like.”

“Ugh, you really remember that?” Takumi grimaced. 

“No hard feelings. I just find it funny knowing that you're quite a ‘bookworm’ yourself. You crave knowledge as much as I do,” Leo teased. 

“Yeah, well, maybe I was projecting a bit,” he admitted. 

After a brief silence, Leo added, “I'm happy you're showing an interest in magic. It’ll be nice to have somebody to discuss the subject with.” 

“Does this mean I get to teach you archery next?” he teased.

“If you need a good laugh, I suppose you could try. Let’s finish this lesson first, though.” 

Leo spent the next hour demonstrating different dark magic spells and explaining how they work. He said it would be beneficial if Takumi could recognize them and planned to eventually teach him a basic countercurse spell to protect himself with. It wasn't exactly the information he wanted to get out of Leo, but he admitted it _was_ useful information. And he was enjoying himself more than he expected. 

When they finally left the woods, Takumi wondered if Leo would hold his hand again. He no longer felt uneasy in the darkness, yet he still craved the warmth of Leo’s hand. It's only because of the cold weather, he told himself. 

“Is everything alright? You seem tense,” Leo asked. The clouds cleared up at some point during the night, revealing a full moon that served as a light source for their journey back. Underneath the pale glow of the moonlight, he could see the concern in Leo’s face. 

“It's been a strange night.” 

“Strange? I found it rather enjoyable. But I suppose I’m used to being out this late at night,” Leo said. That would explain why he overslept all the time.

“Do you visit those woods often?” 

“Not often,” Leo admitted, “but I did come here a few nights ago to test something.”

“What were you working on?” This was his chance to finally get some information out of Leo. 

“Nothing important,” he said flatly. Takumi didn't press any further in fear of sounding suspicious. Neither of them spoke the rest of the way back and Takumi's hand remained empty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ratkingdimitri)
> 
> This was my favorite chapter to write so far. Magic is fun!


	6. descend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [imalright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright) for beta reading!

_your hand in mine;_ _descend together_

_they said it burns_

_but you and I have known worse_

* * *

Leo’s search finally came to an end. He stood with a journal in his hands in the library basement. Despite the lack of writing on the cover, he knew it was exactly what he was looking for. The aura of magic surrounding the journal was noticeable as soon as his fingertips touched the thick leather. If the rumors were true, the pages within contained research on human resurrection written by a past wielder of Brynhildr. The research was deemed too dangerous for any ordinary person to have access to, so the author magically sealed it with a spell that could only be opened using Brynhildr.

He slapped the journal on a nearby table, a cloud of dust flying up as it made contact with the wood. Holding Brynhildr in his hand, he placed his other palm on the cover and released the seal. He carefully flipped open the cover to find that most of the pages had been torn out. The remaining pages were all blank except for one that said:

_Do not make the same mistakes that I made._

Leo flipped through the pages again, making sure he didn’t miss anything. His hands gripped the journal tightly, crumpling some of the pages. This was his last hope for finding the answers he needed. If the author didn’t want anyone to find their research, why not destroy the entire thing? Why leave behind worthless scraps? There had to be something he was missing. He furiously examined the first page again, searching for something. Anything.

He missed it the first time—below the written message, there were indentations scratched into the page. It appeared as though the author pressed too hard while writing, leaving a mark on the page underneath. From what he could see in the dim lighting of the basement, they were some kind of runes, unfamiliar to him.

“You have to try,” Xander said firmly. He didn't need to explain further for Leo to know what he meant.

Leo tried to think of an excuse. “This might not even be a spell. I've never seen runes like this before.” While the latter part was true, it was unlikely runes would be used for anything but a spell. There weren't many uses for such symbols.

“You have to try,” Xander repeated, slowly emphasizing each word.

“What if something goes wrong?”

“Everything has already gone wrong. What more do you have to lose?”

Xander had a point. Since the war ended, nothing seemed to go right in his life. But to say Leo had nothing to lose, was that really true?

A face came to mind, framed by silvery strands of hair and adorned with a warm smile. Amidst the tragedy that could be called his life, there was one thing that went right. For a moment, he imagined Takumi looking up from his paperwork, breaking concentration only to flash a smile at Leo. He imagined amber eyes reflecting candlelight as they meticulously scanned the pages of a library book. If Leo truly had nothing to lose, why did the thought of never seeing Takumi again terrify him?

When Leo said nothing, Xander continued, “That’s right. You have nothing.”

_The only thing I don’t have is a choice,_ Leo thought to himself, _I’m the only one who can fix this._ He swallowed hard. “Give me one more day to…” he didn't dare tell Xander what he was thinking. _To say goodbye._

Later that night, in the library, Leo tried to pretend that everything was normal. Takumi was seated on the sofa next to him, reclining against the armrest. His knees were bent, balancing the book he was reading across them.

“Prince Takumi?” Leo asked softly.

Takumi looked up from the book he was reading and shook his head, “Are you ever going to drop the title?”

“Sorry, Takumi,” he corrected himself. It would take some time to get used to addressing him informally—time that Leo may no longer have.

Takumi stretched out his leg and tapped a toe against the side of Leo’s thigh, getting his attention. “So what were you going to tell me?” In return, Leo rested a hand on his ankle. He felt Takumi flinch at the unexpected touch but he didn’t pull away.

“I wanted to say thank you.”

“Huh? For what?” Takumi was flustered already.

“For everything.” _For not giving up on me,_ Leo thought.

Takumi raised an eyebrow. “That's vague.”

“Would you like me to start listing off reasons? We might be here all night,” he teased.

Frantically, Takumi objected, “That's not necessary!” His reaction was predictable as always, but that was part of what made being around him so comfortable. Leo never had to think about what to say or worry about filling in the silence. He could relax. Even now, it was easy to push away his worries and enjoy the company. And he planned on enjoying it. Who knew if he’d ever get another chance.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Leo snuck out and made his way back to the Woods of the Forlorn. Upon arriving, his first task was to find an animal, dead or alive. Preferably dead, because it would save him the trouble of killing it himself.

A raven’s caw from a tree above him caught his attention.

“I'm sorry for this,” he muttered as he reached up towards the source of the noise. Brynhildr glowed as he used magic to suffocate the raven, making sure minimal damage was done to the body. A raspy croak followed by a _thunk_ on the ground below let him know the deed was done. Carefully picking it up by its feet, he pressed forward.

The mansion in the center of the woods was completely abandoned, made clear by the rotting floorboards and overgrown vines that filled the interior. Taking caution with each step, Leo made his way past the foyer to a more open area. There were a few pieces of furniture still intact, but most of them were waterlogged from the bog’s humid air. Against one of the walls was a narrow table that looked stable enough to hold something lightweight. He laid the dead raven on top of it and opened up Brynhildr.

He took a deep breath. All he needed to do was visualize the spell and his tome would do the rest. It was a simple task, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. A thousand scenarios flooded his mind, each more painful than the next. If the spell rebounded, it wouldn't be a quick death for him.

“Are you afraid?” Elise’s gentle voice rang like bells behind him. He didn't turn to face her.

“Afraid of magic? Do you even know me at all, dear sister?” Leo scoffed, hoping it was enough to convince her.

“You're shaking,” she pointed out. He looked down at his own hands. It was true.

“It doesn't matter. Leave me be—I need to concentrate.” He shooed her away. An audience would only add unnecessary pressure. And if something went wrong, it was best Elise wasn't there to see. After a moment, he peeked over his shoulder. Nobody was behind him.

With no more excuses to stall with, he braced himself to start the spell. He did his best to memorize the runes beforehand, careful to make no mistake. As he visualized each rune, they started appearing on one of Brynhildr’s pages. Except, instead of appearing on the page with ink like a normal spell, they were being carved into it, tearing through several layers. _Not good,_ Leo thought. There would likely be no way to undo that damage.

Before he could worry about it further, a searing pain on his forearm startled him, nearly causing him to lose his grip on Brynhildr. He winced as he rolled up his sleeve to find the same runes being carved into his flesh. His thoughts became frantic. _Is this supposed to be happening?!_ He stayed focused despite the burning pain on his arm. If he stopped the spell abruptly, there was no way of knowing what would happen. All he could do now was follow through with what he started.

Once the spell was fully written out on both the page and his arm, two thorny vines began creeping out of the gutter of Brynhildr. One vine wrapped itself around Leo’s arm, the other around the dead raven. The thorns dug into his skin as the vine wrapped itself tighter, nearly cutting off his circulation. His fingertips began to numb and his heartbeat slowed as the vines started draining him of his magical essence. It was unpleasant, like lightning coursing through his veins and charring him from the inside out. He needed to focus. He needed to—

The door crashed open behind him, hitting the wall with a thud. A voice called out, “Leo?”

_No,_ Leo thought, _not you._

Turning towards the entryway of the mansion, the cyan glow of Fujin Yumi confirmed his worst fear.

“Leo!” Takumi yelled again.

Leo lost concentration on the spell immediately. Brynhildr ripped itself from Leo’s hands, but it didn't fall to the floor, instead hovering in the air in front of him. Now that he was no longer in control, a wild tangle of vines began ripping out of Brynhildr, snaking around his other limbs and holding him in place. The vines clinging to his arm continued to tighten until he heard the sound of bone cracking.

“Why are you here?!” he yelled, “Leave!”

Everything was falling apart. Nobody was supposed to find him here, especially not Takumi. _Why did it have to be you? Why, why, why, why?!_

Takumi shouted as he ran over, “I'm gonna get you out of there!” He removed something from his pocket. A small hunting knife.

“Don't come any closer!” Leo demanded, but his plea was ignored. The vines around his torso tightened, making it difficult to draw a full breath. If they squeezed any harder, he was certain his ribs would break just like his arm did.

As Takumi attempted to cut through the coil of vines, Brynhildr retaliated by sending out more vines towards his arm until he was forced to drop the knife. Leo watched in horror as blood dripped out from underneath the tangle of vines. The spell was hurting Takumi. _He_ was hurting Takumi.

“Shit!” Takumi hissed, “What is happening?”

“The spell... rebounding...can't...control it.” Leo struggled to push air out of his lungs. He coughed. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. As the vines continued to tighten around his chest, he started to feel lightheaded. Takumi tried using his other hand to free himself, but his palm was met with razor-sharp thorns preventing him from getting a grip. There had to be a way to stop the spell, but Leo was losing more magical essence by the second. If he didn’t get Brynhildr under control quickly, they were both doomed.

“What do we do?!” Takumi panicked.

“Bow. Get ready...to shoot,” was all Leo could manage to say. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. If he was going to break the spell, he would have to expend every last bit of magic left in him. All he needed was enough to free Takumi's arms. Then he could use Fujin Yumi to save himself.

“Shoot what?!” Takumi was frantic but Leo didn't have the time or energy to explain.

“Bryn...hildr…” was all he managed to force out. He trusted that Takumi would figure out the rest. With the last of his strength, he channelled all of the magic left inside of him and sent a burst of it through the vines. From there, he could direct the flow and hopefully reach the ones that bound Takumi. There would only be a quick window for the archer to shoot his bow, and if he missed the chance, it was over for them both. If he succeeded, there was a chance that Takumi could make it out alive.

With a quick spark of light, the vines around Takumi’s wrists snapped, whipping chaotically through the air around him as Brynhildr tried to reconnect its severed appendages. Through blurred vision, Leo saw the cyan glow of Fujin Yumi as Takumi lifted it in front of him. A gust of wind encircled the archer's fingertips, pulling an arrow seemingly out of thin air. A beam of light shot across his field of vision, headed straight towards Brynhildr. As the arrow pierced the pages, everything went dark.

* * *

For the entirety of his life, Leo has always lived in the darkness. Not just the literal darkness of Nohr’s eternal nights; he lived in the darkness cast by his brother’s shadow, or the looming darkness that followed him throughout his pursuit of dark magic. Darkness was a part of him, whether he wanted to accept it or not. He could thrive in it, or let it suffocate him. What choice did he really have?

The silence buzzed loudly in his ears. His body felt weightless but heavy at the same time. When he blinked, it made no difference—there was nothing but darkness.

_A fitting end,_ he supposed.

In the distance, there was a light, no larger than a single star in the night sky. It was easy to miss, but it caught Leo’s attention. He admired its radiance, shining brighter than anything he'd ever seen before. He felt drawn to it, suddenly mesmerized by brilliant hues of blue and silver that sparkled like sunlight on ocean waves. It was blinding, but he couldn't look away. As the light swallowed the darkness, he was finally able to see his surroundings clearly.

Sunlight draped over him like a warm blanket, not a single cloud in the sky. A gentle breeze brought down a shower of light pink petals on top of him, a few of them getting stuck in his hair. He turned around to seek out the source of the petals, only to discover he wasn't alone anymore. Under a towering cherry blossom tree, Takumi stood there, his own silvery hair adorned with loose petals that fluttered down on him like feathers. Their eyes met and Leo noticed the way the sunlight brought out the flecks of gold in his irises. Takumi smiled, warm and welcoming, like he had been waiting for him.

_It’s you,_ Leo thought, _you're the light._

* * *

Three days had passed since that fateful night in the Woods of the Forlorn. Three days since Leo last opened his eyes.

As Fujin Yumi's arrow pierced Brynhildr, Takumi watched in horror as Leo collapsed to the floor, like his heart was struck with an arrow instead of the tome. The vines that once wrapped around him shriveled up until there was nothing left but black ashes, slowly disappearing like an imaginary wind was blowing them away. A scream rang in his ears and it took a moment for Takumi to realize it was his own.

Three days later, the image of Leo’s unconscious body was still burned into his mind, mangled and bloody from the thorns. The wounds were long gone but the scars still remained, twisting around Leo’s arms and legs like pink tree branches that had been painted on his pale skin. His forearm was still heavily bandaged, some of the blood soaking through. It would need to be changed soon, Takumi thought.

He pulled up the desk chair to the side of the bed, taking a seat. “I heard talking to people who are unconscious helps them wake up, so…” Suddenly, his mind went blank. What was he supposed to say to someone who couldn’t talk back? The more he tried to think of what to say, the more ridiculous the idea sounded. Finally he said, “I’m supposed to go back to Hoshido soon.”

In four days to be exact. When he first arrived in Nohr, he was counting down the days, eager to go back home. The dwindling numbers used to be something to look forward to, but once they reached single digits, he became less and less excited.

“But I'm not leaving until you wake up, don't worry.”

As if Leo was worried about anything right now. Actually, he looked quite peaceful for once. Unlike the rest of his body, his face didn't take any damage from the vines, though there was a bit of scarring around the base of his neck. His pale skin and unmoving features made him look like a porcelain doll. Pretty, but fragile, like he'd crack from a light touch.

“I'm, uh, not good at this one-sided conversation thing.” Takumi fiddled with his hands nervously, tracing over the new scars that mirrored the ones on Leo’s body. The healers said they would fade away after a few more sessions, but he wasn't bothered by them.

“I don't want to leave.” The words blurted out of him. “I can't believe I'm actually saying it out loud, but I'm not ready to go back to Hoshido. I still don't like Nohr, but…” It crossed his mind that there was a possibility that Leo could hear what he was saying, suddenly making him feel self-conscious again. “...I have other reasons to stay.”

Deciding to give up on the conversation, he dragged the wooden chair back to the desk where it belonged and returned to his original seat on the more cushioned chair in the corner. Ignoring his aching muscles, he leaned his back against the armrest and draped his legs over the other side in an attempt to get comfortable. After the first night fell asleep in the chair, somebody came in and draped a blanket over him. Probably Niles, he suspected. Other than Takumi and the maids, Niles was the most frequent visitor. With not much else to do, Takumi closed his eyes and tried to get some rest before the maids came back for another healing session.

“Takumi…”

It was hoarse, barely a whisper, but enough to catch his attention. He snapped up to look at the bed only to see Leo in the same position as before, eyes still closed.

“Leo?” No response, not even a twitch. But he heard his name—he was sure of it. He got up and crouched next to the bed, looking for any sign of consciousness from Leo. Once more, he tried saying his name. Leo twitched, enough that a few strands of blond hair fell loosely over his eyes. His hair was getting long, Takumi thought, but it suited him. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and asked again, “Can you hear me?”

“Hmm?” Leo groaned as his eyelids started to flutter open. A mix of surprise and relief gushed through Takumi as Leo finally started to wake up. After a few slow blinks, Leo squinted one eye open enough to recognize the face hovering over him.

“Takumi? What are you doing?” His eyes opened the rest of the way and Takumi became uncomfortably aware of how close together their faces were. At some point he must have leaned closer without realizing it. Quickly standing himself up from his crouching position on the floor, he relocated to the foot of the bed, careful not to jostle Leo as he sat down.

“You said my name, so I came over,” he explained.

Leo scrunched his forehead like he was trying to remember something. “I was dreaming about you, so I suppose that makes sense,” he said flatly.

Takumi coughed before saying, “Oh, you were?” He didn't know how to respond. The way Leo said it casually didn't help him feel any less flustered. A rustling from the other end of the bed brought him back to reality. Leo was trying to sit himself up, completely unaware of the injuries his body has sustained.

“Whoa! Careful!” Before Leo could pull himself up any further, Takumi reached forward and placed a supporting hand behind his back. “You're not fully healed yet.”

“How long have I been asleep?” Leo asked.

“Three days. Your arm was shattered as well as a few broken ribs. The healers said a few more sessions and you should be back to normal, but it might take longer for the scars to fade.”

“How did I get here?”

“I carried you. I really didn't think I was going to make it.” It was silent between them for a moment before Takumi spoke up again. “Leo, I need to know...what were you doing that night?”

His eyes looked at the floor. “I was attempting a spell.”

“What kind of spell?”

“Resurrection.”

“Why?” It was a simple question, but Takumi knew the answer would be anything but that.

“I wanted to bring back Xander and Elise.” His eyes looked up from the floor and over at Takumi's hands that were pressed flat against the mattress. Just like Leo’s hands, they were covered in new scars, the fresh pink skin contrasting with his tan complexion. “I tried it on a non-human subject first. I knew the likely outcome was failure, but—”

“Leo,” Takumi interrupted him. “I...I think you succeeded.”

He looked right at Takumi now, eyes wide with disbelief. “I...what?”

“The raven, right? It was alive.”

“I actually...did it?” Leo spoke quietly like he was talking only to himself.

“If you're thinking of trying again, which you absolutely better not be, I don't think you’ll get very far.”

“What do you mean?” Leo asked.

Instead of answering, Takumi reached over and opened the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out the tattered remains of Brynhildr. There was a clean hole through the center, slightly charred around the edges where the arrow struck. He handed it over to Leo, more forcefully than intended. He wanted to rid it from his hands immediately.

“I'm sorry, Leo.” Takumi felt a lump in his throat. He covered his face with his hands, refusing to let Leo see him upset. How many generations has the divine weapon been passed down? Because of him, it never would be again. It was destroyed. He destroyed it.

“I don't care about Brynhildr,” Leo blurted out. “What's important to me is that you're alive. And remember, _I'm_ the one who told you to shoot your arrow. I knew what would happen.”

“You're not upset?” Takumi let his voice be muffled by his hands, still refusing to uncover his face.

“It would be a lie if I said I wasn't upset, but what if you died? And to my spell? Takumi, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You did what I asked you to do. None of this is your fault.” Leo reached over and grabbed Takumi’s wrists, pulling his hands away from his face and holding them in place. Leo was the one who just woke up from a coma. Why was he doing the comforting?

“I should have been there sooner.” Takumi shook his head, trying to free his hands but Leo had a tight grip on them.

“You weren't supposed to be there at all.” Leo raised his voice, “That's why I lost control of the spell in the first place!”

“Did it ever occur to you that I came after you because I was worried?” Takumi finally pulled away his hands abruptly, letting Leo’s plop down on the bed. He wiped away the wetness that pooled in the corner of his eyes. “Of course you didn't. You never think about anyone but yourself!”

“That’s not—” Takumi didn't let Leo speak.

“You said you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if I died that night, but what about if _you_ died, Leo? Could I live with that?”

Before their conversation could continue, a light tapping at the window interrupted them. They both looked over towards the source of the noise but saw nothing. Takumi looked back at Leo who seemed equally as confused. Taking initiative, he walked over to the balcony doors and peeked outside. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He carefully opened the doors, but before he could step out, a blur of black flew past him.

“What the—”

When he turned around, Leo had one of his hands extended out. A raven was perched on the tip of his finger. It tilted its head and looked at Leo before letting out a scratchy croak.

“It feels like…” before Leo could finish, the eyes of the raven glowed purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song quoted at beginning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8dEo8HlL3I)
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but hopefully the longer chapter makes up for it! Expect slower updates going forward because I am finally out of rough drafts and have to completely write the next chapters from scratch. 
> 
> Let me know what you think is happening at the end of the chapter :O
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ratkingdimitri)


	7. the only thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [imalright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright) for beta reading!

As the raven settled onto his finger, Leo was immediately hit with a familiar sensation. He sensed a pulse of magic silently humming within it. It was small and unrefined, but still unmistakably strong. The way it bounced around was clumsy, like a newborn foal trying to stand for the first time.

“It feels like…” Leo didn't finish his thought, choosing to test his theory first. He looked towards the potted plant that sat atop his bedside table. The leaves looked surprisingly healthy and he wondered if Takumi had been caring for it while he was asleep.

He drew a breath and focused on the raven in his hand, letting the seed of magic within it release the roots that were ready to burst out. Without Brynhildr as the focus, the spell was more unrestrained than he was used to, fluttering wildly as he directed it towards the plant. In an instant, the plant doubled in size, leaves spilling over the sides of the pot until they touched the table underneath.

“It's Brynhildr,” Leo said with equal parts confusion and amazement. The raven made a rattling sound at the back of its throat, sounding pleased.

“How is that possible?” Takumi’s tone matched his own, both of them staring at the raven with wide eyes. For once, he didn't have an explanation.

“I need to document this.” He lifted himself off the bed but was met with a shooting pain in his chest. The raven squawked at the sudden movement, hovering in midair briefly before relocating onto the bedside table.

“Are you serious right now?” Takumi was beside him in a flash, pressing his shoulders lightly against the pillow and pinning him to the bed. “It can wait.”

“I'm fine,” he hissed through his teeth, trying to pull himself up again. Takumi’s firm hands kept him in place. “It doesn't hurt that bad.”

“No. Absolutely not. You are not moving.”

“Since when do I take orders from you?” The words came out harsher than intended.

Takumi sighed in defeat, removing his hands from Leo’s shoulders. “Never, but that won't stop me from trying.”

Takumi's concern was pointless, but Leo didn't say that. Instead he asked, “Aren't you set to leave in a few days?”

“I was.”

The past-tense answer wasn't what Leo expected. “Was?”

“I wrote to my brother and told him something came up and I wouldn't be returning yet.”

“You shouldn't have done that.” Leo said. What he didn't say was, _but I'm glad you did._ He turned his attention to the obedient bird that was fidgeting on the table next to him. He reached out a finger and stroked the top of its head. The raven—Brynhildr, he supposed he should call it now—closed its eyes and leaned happily into the touch.

“Well, I did. I'm staying. Can you at least show a little gratitude?” Takumi growled.

Leo wanted to make a snide remark in response, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the unexpected softness in Takumi's eyes that contrasted with his stubborn expression. Or maybe he was still out of it from the coma. Either way, the words spilled out of him, “Thank you, Takumi.”

Before he finished speaking, Brynhildr flew up and perched itself on Takumi's shoulder, nestling itself into the crook of his neck.

“Did you make it do that?” Takumi turned his head to face his new companion and gently stroked one of its wings. The gesture made Leo feel oddly warm inside.

“No. You would have heard me say something if I did. And besides, who knows if it will even listen to me?”

Curiosity took over. He gave a silent command, seeing if Brynhildr would respond.

_Come here._

In an instant, Brynhildr flew over, making a new home on Leo’s shoulder. It must have been a coincidence.

_Speak._

The raven croaked loudly in his ear. Another coincidence? He needed to think of something more complex to truly test the theory. Leo scanned the room. The balcony door was still cracked open. Without saying a word, he thought of a command and watched as Brynhildr flew out the window. After a minute, it returned clutching a tiny purple flower in one of its talons. It hovered impatiently in front of Takumi until he finally put his hand out to accept the offering.

“Huh. It really does obey,” Leo mumbled to himself.

Takumi twirled the flower stem between his fingertips. “What’s this for?”

“I was testing if Brynhildr would follow my orders,” he explained.

“But you didn't say anything,” Takumi pointed out.

“I didn't need to. It just knew what to do.” Leo couldn't hide the awe in his voice. Nothing like this had ever been documented before. Truthfully, he didn't know what _this_ was. Somehow, his divine weapon transferred its magical properties to a living creature, but whether it was because of the spell or an unintentional side effect, he would never know. It wasn't as if he had a surplus of divine weapons lying around to experiment with.

For a while, neither of them spoke. The raven was only a temporary reprieve; Leo knew Takumi wouldn't let him off that easy. Any scolding he received would be beyond justified. If anything, he deserved worse than a handful of harsh words. He was a fool—playing god when he was already struggling enough as a mortal. Without the ghosts of his siblings droning in his ear, it was easier to understand just how reckless he had been. And the worst part was that he nearly dragged Takumi down with him.

He looked up at Takumi. His hair was unkempt, with loose strands falling out of his crooked ponytail. His eyes looked heavy, the lack of sleep finally catching up to him. The contemplative expression he wore wasn’t enough to cover up his exhaustion.

Leo remembered the Takumi he saw in his dream, glimmering under the sunlight. A smile that wasn’t forced, eyes full of life. Happiness radiated off him, reaching out and wrapping around Leo like a warm blanket. It was everything Takumi should be, but nothing like he was right now. He belonged in the sun. Yet, he was here in Nohr, letting himself be pulled further into the darkness by Leo.

Breaking the long silence, Leo said, “You’re really staying.” It wasn't a question.

“I am,” Takumi affirmed. “At least until you don’t need me around anymore.”

“And what if that day never comes?” he said under his breath.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” Leo inhaled deeply, trying to collect himself. “I’d like to rest a bit longer. Check on me later, will you?”

Takumi seemed to get the hint. “Oh, right, sure.” The words came out clumsily. He stood up slowly, like he was giving Leo time to change his mind. When nothing was said, he gave a small nod. “I’ll see you later then.”

As soon as he was gone, Leo closed his eyes. He had a lot to think about, but all he wanted to do right now was shut off his thoughts. The lingering presence of Takumi must have eased his mind, because it was quiet for once. He was able to drift to sleep, knowing that Takumi would be there when he awoke.

* * *

A deep cold surrounded Leo, reaching all the way to his bones, making them feel like they were made of solid ice. He felt dense, brittle, heavy. Not even the coldest Nohrian winter could compare to the chill that bit into him. When he opened his eyes, the sting of water flooded his vision. Through the blur, he couldn't tell which way was up or down. He was underwater, deep enough that the pressure was crushing him from every direction. His ears popped. His head was going to explode.

Out of instinct, he started thrashing around, desperately trying to fight his way to the surface. Flailing only seemed to send him further into the darkness. After what felt like an eternity, his lungs started to burn. He needed to breathe. His brain was screaming at him to open his mouth and let the air in, but he couldn't. He held his breath.

He kept holding his breath.

He was sinking.

Muffled by the water, a distant voice called out to him, “Breathe.”

_I can't,_ Leo screamed in his thoughts. His vision became spotty. Water flooded into his nose and ears, making his head feel heavy. He was running out of options.

“Leo, breathe!”

He didn't know why, but he trusted the voice. When he opened his mouth to breathe, the remaining air spilled out of his lungs. Bubbles floated upward.

_Bubbles._

The bubbles would lead him to the surface. He followed them, swimming upward until the pressure lightened. As he approached the surface, there was a light. Leo never took his eyes off of it.

* * *

Gasping for air, Leo awoke from the nightmare. His eyes gazed straight into Takumi's, who was currently hovering over him on the bed, with both hands on his shoulders and a knee between his legs.

“You're ok,” Takumi repeated the words a few times. Leo wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. They were both slightly winded, staring at each other with wide eyes.

“I had a nightmare,” Leo said after he caught his breath.

“You were flailing around in your sleep,” Takumi explained, “I didn't want you to make your injuries worse.” He lifted himself off of the bed, taking his warmth with him.

“Sorry to worry you.” Leo meant it. He'd given Takumi too many things to worry about lately. Worry that he wasn't deserving of.

“It's fine. I get really bad nightmares too,” Takumi said quietly, vulnerable. It must have been difficult for him to admit something like that. “Here, you need to eat.”

Leo sat upright as Takumi brought a bowl over to his bed and handed it to him. It was filled with a strange, translucent porridge that looked like it had been cooked for too long. His appetite was practically nonexistent at the moment, but he forced himself to eat a spoonful. It was warm and savory, with little enough flavor to not overwhelm his stomach. The unfamiliar texture was soothing as it went down his throat, warming him from the inside out.

“It's good to eat when you're sick. We make that dish in Hoshido,” Takumi explained.

“You had the cooks make this for me?” It was quite different from the usual dishes Leo was served, and he was surprised that Takumi actually made the effort to instruct the castle staff how to make Hoshidan cuisine just for him.

“No. I made it. It was easier than trying to explain how.” Takumi looked proud of his work. Leo decided to indulge him.

“This is really good. Really thoughtful. Thank you, Takumi,” he smiled.

“It's not a big deal,” Takumi said stubbornly, but Leo knew he enjoyed the praise.

Takumi sat at the end of the bed again while Leo finished eating, idly chatting about whatever came to mind. It filled the silence well enough, but it seemed forced, like he was skirting around what he really wanted to say. Every unsaid word tugged at Leo, pulling tighter until he was a few threads away from snapping. It had to stop. As soon as there was a pause in the conversation, he said what had been weighing in his mind since he woke up.

“Aren't you going to yell at me?”

“Am I—what?” Takumi gaped at him, “Why would I?”

“Aren’t you angry for what I did? For keeping secrets? For nearly getting us both killed? I don't know. Say something. Anything. Tell me I'm a terrible person.” His voice was desperate but he didn't care. Avoiding the subject for even a second longer would cause him to implode.

“Leo…” Takumi started, but Leo kept going.

“Please,” he begged, “I can't take it anymore. Say what's on your mind.”

After an uncomfortable silence, all Takumi said was, “It makes sense.” His eyes were looking down at the floor, watching himself kick at the corner of the rug.

“What?”

“What you did. It makes sense.”

“I don't understand.” The vagueness didn't suit Takumi. He was usually one to speak his mind.

Takumi turned to look at him. “If I had the ability to attempt something like that—to bring someone I love back to life—I would do it. I wouldn't hesitate. No matter the cost, I would have to try. How can I be angry at you for that?” When Leo didn't answer, Takumi continued, “The only person I'm angry with is myself for not being there for you sooner.”

“How much sooner could you have known me? Our countries were at war until recently.”

“I don't know,” Takumi raised his voice, frustration leaking through. “I just wish that I knew you sooner.”

“But you know me now,” Leo said, almost whispering, “Better than anyone.”

“Can it stay that way?” Takumi asked quietly, “I want to know you best. I want you to tell me everything, even what the ghosts are saying to you. No more secrets.”

It was a pointless question. Of course it was going to stay that way. It couldn't be any other way. Leo didn't _want_ anyone to know him better. There was much he wanted to say to Takumi, but the words were gone as fast as a shooting star, leaving nothing behind but an echo across his heart.

“No more secrets,” Leo promised. His voice was hoarse, threatening to give away all the emotions he was holding back. Somehow their hands found each other, a loose tangle of fingers barely holding on. He wasn't sure who initiated the contact, but it didn't matter. They were alive. They were together.

Leo craved the stability that Takumi brought into his life, but he never let himself have it. If Takumi was a cliff, Leo was an ocean wave, constantly crashing into him, then pulling away. It was time to calm the storm, to let the light guide him back to where he belonged. He remembered the nightmare he just had. No matter how deep he was submerged in the water, he only needed to breathe—to follow the bubbles that would bring him back to the surface. That's what Takumi was to Leo. He was the bubbles, the light, the cliff. He was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a look at this [ gorgeous artwork](https://twitter.com/Geminnnid/status/1328216499471847424?s=20) by [ @Geminnnid](https://twitter.com/Geminnnid)! It doesn't actually have anything to do with this fanfic but it has Leo and ravens in it and you should go look at it :)
> 
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ratkingdimitri)


	8. bluish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [imalright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright)!!

Another week went by, wounds healed and scars faded. Leo's condition was constantly improving, but the slightest physical exertion still left him winded and tired. With the help of Takumi, he was at least able to take short walks around the garden on the rare warmer days.

“Can we sit for a moment?” Leo asked as they approached a stone bench. The brisk autumn air made his lungs ache and he was afraid he'd have a coughing fit if they continued. Takumi answered his question by placing a firm hand on the small of his back and guiding him over to the bench. They sat next to each other, shoulders lightly brushing.

Takumi turned to face him. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine. Stop worrying,” Leo huffed. Ever since he woke up, Takumi was constantly fussing over him, never more than an arm’s length away. It was exhausting at times, but not entirely unwelcome.

“I'm not worried. It was a simple question,” Takumi defended himself.

“And I gave a simple answer—I'm fine.”

Takumi gave him a disbelieving _hmph_ and turned his attention back to the garden.

Without daily upkeep from Brynhildr, most of the plants had wilted. A few of the flowers retained their shape after death, petals hanging loosely onto the stems, dried-out and frozen in time. It was nothing a bit of magic couldn't fix, but Leo thought the flowers looked nice as is. Their petals mirrored how he was feeling—wrung dry and barely hanging on. They would never grow. Water and sunlight would never reach them. Yet, they remained attached to the stem. Leo didn't understand. What was the point of hanging on if they'd never feel the sunlight again?

Takumi’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “It's quiet right now, yeah?” That was Takumi's way of asking if Xander and Elise were bothering him.

“Yeah,” Leo assured, “It’s quiet.”

“What about last night after I left?”

Leo hesitated answering honestly, but he remembered his promise. _No more secrets._ “Loud.”

It _was_ loud, but not in the same way as before. There were no more mentions of spells or resurrections. No more nagging or berating from Xander. Elise didn't laugh or cry. Instead, neither of them spoke a word to Leo. They stood at a distance, watching him, eyes full of pity and disappointment. Somehow, the silence was louder than their voices. When Takumi wasn't around, he tried talking to them, hoping they would say something. Anything. They only stared at him, ashamed.

Takumi frowned. “I'm really sorry, Leo.”

“What are you sorry for? It's not like any of this is your fault.”

“I could have stayed with you longer.”

“And then what?” Leo snapped, “Are you going to sleep in my bed too? Take a bath with me? What else? You can't spend every second of the day with me.”

Suddenly flustered, the words spilled out of Takumi. “What? No that's not—I didn't mean it like that.”

“Then what did you mean?” Leo pressed for an answer but Takumi ignored him. Then, he said, “You don't trust me.”

That got Takumi's attention. He stared at Leo like he was speaking to him in a foreign language. “You know that I trust you. Haven't I proved that to you by now?”

“You've proved that you trust me not to hurt you, but,” he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a second before continuing, “Do you trust me not to hurt myself? That's what all this worrying is about, isn't it? You don't want to leave me alone because you think I'll put myself in danger again.”

There was heavy silence in the air, only broken by a shuddering sigh from Takumi.

“You're right,” Takumi admitted, “I'm scared. Is that what you want to hear? I'm fucking scared.” He turned to face Leo, raising his voice. “If something like that happens to you again, self-inflicted or not, I don't know what I'd do. Just let me have this, Leo. Let me worry. Please?”

The sudden honesty took Leo by surprise. Takumi hated showing weakness, yet he was always so quick to let his guard down around Leo. It was confusing. It made him feel empty and overflowing at the same time. He wanted to be worried about, to be cared for, to be _loved._ But seeing Takumi like this made his chest ache.

“You're impossible,” Leo huffed as he slouched down on the bench and rested his head against Takumi's shoulder. Familiar scents of herbal soap and sandalwood filled his nose, calming his suddenly-racing heart. He closed his eyes and exhaled, listening to the sound of rattling leaves in the wind and Takumi's quiet breaths.

“I know,” Takumi sighed again and pressed his cheek into Leo’s hair. They sat like that for a while, not saying a word. The short window of daylight was closing soon judging by the red-orange glow of the sun hidden behind a veil of clouds.

Leo finally lifted his head up. “Let's go back inside.” He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, more out of habit than of tiredness. The absence of warmth against his face left him feeling colder than before. Takumi nodded and stood up, extending a hand to Leo so he could do the same. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

“I'm not sure if I'll be able to make the walk back. It _is_ quite far and I'm feeling awfully weak right now,” Leo said dramatically, holding back the grin that threatened to give away his lie.

Takumi clearly wasn't buying it. “Hold on to me as you walk. You'll be fine.”

“I don't think that'll be enough. I might collapse.” He brushed the back of his hand limply along his forehead for emphasis.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

The smug grin he’d been holding finally escaped. “Carry me.”

“Seriously?”

Leo nodded, earning a well-deserved eye roll from Takumi. “It's not like you haven't done it before!”

Takumi shook his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Without another word, he turned around and crouched in front of the bench, signaling for Leo to get on.

Leo stood up and placed a hand on either shoulder. He curled one leg around Takumi's waist, then the other, allowing himself to be hoisted up. Pressed this close together, he could feel every ridge of slender muscle on Takumi's back and shoulders, toned from years of practicing archery. The grip on Leo’s thighs was firm enough to leave bruises, but it made him feel secure. Takumi’s steps were steady despite the extra weight he was carrying. Leo never feared being dropped. Like this, he was safe. He closed his eyes and let out a content hum.

Takumi muttered under his breath, playfully, “Spoiled king.”

Leo buried his face deeper into the crook of Takumi's neck and smiled. “Stubborn prince.”

* * *

“You need a vacation.”

Leo finished scribbling his signature on the page before looking up. “A vacation? Where would I even go?”

“Hoshido.” Takumi answered quickly, like he'd already given thought to the idea.

“There's no time for vacations. Look around.” Leo gestured to the overflowing stacks of paperwork covering the desk between them. The two of them had been working tirelessly all morning trying to catch up on what Leo missed while he was recovering. Word of his injuries had been swept under the rug and the council members kept things running behind the scenes in his absence. Everything was business as usual as far as the general populace was concerned.

“You’re the king, you can make time,” Takumi insisted.

“It's not that simple.” Leo said returned his attention to the document on the desk in front of him, assuming the conversation was finished. Takumi wasn't ready to let it go so easily.

“Yes it is. You’re taking a vacation.”

Not even bothering to look up, he said, “No I'm not.” Of all the things he could imagine himself and Takumi arguing about today, this was not on the list.

“Promise you won't be mad at me,” Takumi said, quieter than before.

Leo stared at Takumi from across the desk and watched him tap his quill nervously on the table, leaving behind little splotches of ink on the wood. “I promise nothing.”

“I might have already written a letter to my brother and told him you're coming.” Takumi flinched like he was anticipating being scolded.

“Write him another letter and tell him I'm not coming.”

“No.”

“ _Takumi_.”

“You need this, _Leo_.”

“I have work to do here. Who's going to take care of things while I'm gone?” he asked, not expecting an answer.

“I will,” Takumi answered confidently.

Leo froze. “Wait, you wouldn't be coming with me?”

“You said it yourself, somebody needs to take care of things while you're gone. I'll stay behind and cover for you until you get back.”

“I-I don't know about this,” Leo stammered. The idea was actually starting to seem plausible. Takumi knew how to do most of the paperwork already. He's attended council meetings before. It would be easy to disguise the excursion as diplomacy. There was no reason to decline the invitation. Still, the thought of going to Hoshido without Takumi didn't sit right with him.

“It’ll be fine, I promise.” Takumi extended a hand across the desk and patted Leo’s knuckles lightly. “Will you just trust me?”

“Alright,” he sighed. The grin on Takumi’s face alone made his answer worth it.

* * *

Leo agreed to stay at Castle Shirasagi for two weeks, travel time included. Everything he planned on bringing with him could fit in one bag. Takumi assured him there would be clothes waiting for him to wear when he arrived, which helped to lighten the load. The weather in Hoshido this time of year was a lot warmer than Nohr, and most of his clothes were probably too heavy anyway.

Leo preferred his departure to be unceremonious, slipping out of the castle while everyone was still asleep.

“Are you sure it's a good idea to travel alone?” Takumi asked him for the third time.

“It’ll draw less attention to me if I'm not surrounded by guards,” he explained as he tied his bag to the saddle of his horse. “And I won't be alone. Niles rode ahead already to scout and I’ll have Brynhildr with me.” The raven squawked happily from its perch on the fence post at the sound of its name.

“Fine.” Takumi kicked at the dirt stubbornly while Leo continued securing everything.

“This was your idea, might I remind you. Now you're hesitant to let me go?”

“It's not that I don't want you to go, I'm just—”

“Worried, I know.” Leo turned around and stepped towards where Takumi was standing. “It's your turn to trust me now. Your hair is going to turn grey if you keep worrying so much.” He reached out and gave a small tug to the end of Takumi's ponytail that was draped over his shoulder. The hair was softer than he imagined, like a silk ribbon between his fingers.

“Write me a letter as soon as you get there,” Takumi demanded.

“Already planned on it,” Leo assured him. “I should probably get going now.”

“Wait,” Takumi reached both arms behind Leo and grabbed the hood of his cloak, pulling it over his head for him. He kept his hands holding onto the fabric as he spoke. “If it gets...too loud, talk with Sakura, ok? Talking to her always calms me down, and she might have some healing magic that can help ease your mind.”

“Y-yeah, I will.” They were standing close, Leo realized. Close enough that he could feel Takumi's breath against his face as spoke. Suddenly, leaving seemed like a mistake, even if it was only for two weeks.

Takumi let go of the hood, moving his hands down to Leo’s shoulders and patting them lightly. “I'll see you when you get back.”

A nod was the only response Leo could give without fear of saying something he would regret. Wasting no more time, he hopped on his horse and gave it a kick, following the road towards the town until Castle Krakenburg was only a spec in the distance. Brynhildr flew behind him, far enough away that it wasn't obvious he was being followed by a bird. Once he passed through town, he stopped his horse on the side of the trail and called Brynhildr to his arm. The raven sat attentively, tilting its head and waiting for an order.

“Go back to the castle and keep an eye on him. And make sure he doesn't see you. If anyone tries to hurt him, do whatever you must. Do you understand?” Brynhildr bobbed its head and hummed before flying back towards the castle.

* * *

_Leo,_

_This letter should reach you shortly after you arrive in Hoshido. It's only been a few hours since you've departed, but I figured I'd get a head start on writing._

_You're going to love Hoshido. At least, I hope you will. I told my family not to make a big deal out of your arrival, so don't expect a parade or anything waiting for you. You can thank me later._

_Were you surprised when they told you you'd be staying in my old room? There's plenty of guest rooms in Shirasagi, but I thought you'd like something a little more personal. It's mostly unchanged from my childhood and there's probably some embarrassing stuff lying around that you can make fun of me for when you get back. Think of it as my way of being there with you._

_I won't make this letter longer than it needs to be. Enjoy your vacation—you deserve it._

_Takumi_

_P.S. I think Nohr has gotten colder since you left._

* * *

_Dear Prince Takumi,_

_I’ve arrived in Hoshido safely. Somehow, your letter beat me here, probably because I took a few scenic routes along the way. The Hoshidan countryside is charming, by the way._

_It's funny. Nobody told me it was your room I'd be staying in, but as soon as I walked in I knew it belonged to you. The familiar clutter, the decor, all of it. Tiny traces of you on every surface. Even the bedding still smelled like you, as if you never left._

_I slept well last night. I can't remember the last time I slept all through the night like that. A peaceful, dreamless sleep. When I woke up, Princess Sakura brought me green tea and I drank it on the balcony while watching the sun come up. I can't think of a better way to start my morning. Well, I suppose there is one thing that would have improved it. A sunrise like that is much better enjoyed in the company of another._

_Yours truly,_

_Leo_

_King of Nohr_

_P.S. It's a bit cold here in Hoshido too. Maybe the warmth left when you did._

After tidying up the desk, Leo unfolded the futon and settled in for the night. He considered poring over a book until his eyes grew heavy, but it turned out that wouldn't be necessary. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was surrounded by the smell of soap and sandalwood and outside. Like Takumi was there with him. The thought alone lulled him into a restful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has fanart now!!! Please look at this lovely art by [ AlannahAlice](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKltSYbDRC2/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) on Instagram! 
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ratkingdimitri)
> 
> Hello! Almost exactly 3 months later I offer you an update! I'm thinking there's about... 4-5 more chapters left of this story. Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
